


Złośliwość - Tłumaczenie

by Chesshe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Crime Scene Investigator Uchiha Sasuke, Crimes & Criminals, Everybody is older, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, Lawyer Naruto Uzumaki, M/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Murder Mystery, Murderer Gaara, Naruto is Just Naruto, Non-Canon Relationship, Prison Fuchu, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Slow Burn, Translation, Violence, a little ooc, but older, polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesshe/pseuds/Chesshe
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Uzumaki Naruto jest adwokatem. Sabaku Gaara jest skazanym mordercą. Wiele lat po wydaniu wyroku sprawa zostaje ponownie otwarta, a Naruto przyjmuje pozycję jego obrońcy. Czasami praca podąża za tobą do domu. GaaNaru / NaruGaa, AUAutor oryginału: TheDeadTellTalesTłumaczenie zamieszczam także na fanfiction.net, opowiadanie wciąż jest aktualizowane, ma obecnie 67 rozdziałów, więc materiału jest naprawdę sporo. Link do oryginału znajduje się w środku.PRACA ZAWIESZONA NA CZAS NIEOKREŚLONY
Relationships: Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	1. Granice Rozsądku

**Author's Note:**

> **Autor: **TheDeadTellTales****  
>  **Tytuł oryginału: **Malice****  
>  **Link do oryginału: **s/10762941/1/Malice****  
>  **Tłumacz: **Chesshe****  
>  **Tytuł tłumaczenia: **Złośliwość****  
>  **Zgoda: **jest****  
>  **Beta: **brak****  
>  **Długość: **67 - ?****  
>    
> **Notatka od tłumacza: **W końcu udało mi się przenieść to tłumaczenie na AO3, dla zainteresowanych umieściłam je także na fanfiction.net. Jestem nowa na stronie, jeśli chodzi o edytowanie tekstu, więc może minąć trochę czasu, zanim to wszystko ogarnę. Obecnie mam 5 przetłumaczonych rozdziałów, które będę stopniowo umieszczać na AO3, nim zrównają się z całym tłumaczeniem.****
> 
> **  
> **A teraz trochę merytoryki: Opowiadanie zawiera graficzne opisy przemocy, prawdopodobnie także sceny seksualne (w przyszłości). Również niekanoniczne pary. Będę aktualizowała tagi zgodnie z postępem opowiadania, dlatego jeśli zobaczysz coś, co ci nie odpowiada, proszę wyłącz stronę. Nie ma sensu niepotrzebnie się denerwować.**  
> **
> 
> **  
> **Jeśli jednak mimo wszystko zdecydowałeś/łaś się przeczytać moje tłumaczenie, witam cię z otwartymi ramionami. Jeśli zauważysz jakieś błędy lub chcesz podzielić się swoimi spostrzeżeniami, zapraszam do sekcji komentarzy. Chętnie odpowiem.**  
> **
> 
> **  
> **Miłego czytania.**  
> **

Blondyn odetchnął z ulgą, odkładając długopis i zamykając drogi laptop, leżący na biurku. Nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie porzucenia poprawnej postawy i opadnięcia na krzesło. Małe ziewnięcie wymknęło się z jego warg, gdy potarł zmęczone oczy. To był długi dzień. Ciężki dzień, także. Zmęczone, niebieskookie spojrzenie przesunęło się, by zerknąć na teczkę leżącą przed nim na biurku.

Był adwokatem specjalizującym się w sprawach zabójstw. Lubił swoją pracę; cieszył się wyzwaniami. Ale w niektóre dni, niektóre przypadki... czasami było ciężko. Czasami było trudno trwać przy osobie, dla której nie było nadziei na wygraną; bez wątpienia popełniła rzeczone przestępstwo. Ale nigdy zbyt ciężko. To sprawiało, że był dobry w swojej pracy. Wyuczył w sobie predyspozycje do blokowania emocji w razie potrzeby. Nawet dzisiaj, pracując nad przypadkiem, który go wyczerpał. Chociaż miał talent do powstrzymywania emocji od ingerencji, od czasu do czasu walczył z utrzymaniem ich na wodzy. Dzisiaj był jeden z tych razów.  
Mężczyzna jeszcze raz spojrzał na teczkę, po czym wstał, złapał ją i przeszedł niewielką odległość, by włożyć ją do szuflady. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed lekkim ukłuciem nienawiści wobec swojego ostatniego klienta. Sprawa zamordowanych dzieci. To była jego jedyna słabość, a dzisiaj potrzebował znacznej siły, aby powstrzymać się przed uderzeniem.

Niespodziewany kaszel z tyłu zaskoczył go.

– Cześć, Naruto. Masz minutę? – zapytał mężczyzna ubrany w modny garnitur.

Po usłyszenia swojego imienia, Naruto odwrócił się, by rzucić okiem na mężczyznę. Westchnął, leniwie wracając na swoje krzesło.

– Zależy. To pilne czy po prostu próbujesz nasikać na moje plany powrotu do domu – Naruto odpowiedział, lekko zirytowany. Mężczyzna podszedł do biurka z małym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– Wiesz, to nie tak, że to ja jestem tym upierdliwym, więc tak, to pilne.

Naruto rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na mężczyznę przed sobą. Sam jego wygląd był warty wzmianki. Był dość wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, o ostrych rysach twarzy i brązowych włosach do ramion, związanych w schludny kucyk. Wydzielał ten nastrój zastraszającego profesjonalizmu. Nara Shikamaru, znakomity prawnik, a do tego geniusz. Rzadko popełniał błędy, rzadziej przegrywał rozprawy. Był jak Naruto – kochał swoją pracę za wyzwania, jakie przed nim stawiała. Chodzili razem do szkoły, rzucając sobie nawzajem wyzwania w cichym wyścigu do bycia w czołówce klasy. Motywował Naruto do stania się człowiekiem, jakim był dzisiaj. Oprócz tego, że był jego kolegą po fachu, był także jego bliskim przyjacielem. Nieprzerwanie od kilku lat.

Naruto spuścił wzrok na teczkę w ręku drugiego mężczyzny. Westchnął.

– Cholera, poważnie? Jesteś pewien, że to nie może poczekać do jutra? – zapytał błagalnie. Shikamaru przewrócił oczami.

– Przepraszam, określono to jako pilne. Ktoś domagał się o ciebie i powiedział, że potrzebuje odpowiedzi do jutra – powiedział mężczyzna, surowo spoglądając na przyjaciela.

Zmęczone oczy Naruto otworzyły się szerzej, wykazując nieznaczne zainteresowanie.

– Jakaż to pilna potrzeba? - zapytał. Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami, gdy się odwracał, pozostawiając teczkę na biurku.

– Nie wiem. Przeczytaj akta i się dowiedz – powiedział i wyszedł za drzwi.

Naruto miał ochotę spiorunować wzrokiem odchodzącego mężczyznę, ale tak naprawdę nie mógł winić Shikamaru za wybranie złego momentu. Zakładając, że nie miał dużego wyboru prychnął i otworzył teczkę. Był to raport o ponownym otwarciu starej sprawy. Prawdziwie zaintrygowany, Naruto przeszedł prosto do opisu sprawy.

_Osadzony oskarżony o morderstwo pierwszego stopnia popełnione na siedmiu osobach._

Nie mógł powstrzymać się od wydania zmęczonego jęku. To nie będzie łatwe. Z tą wywołującą natychmiastowy stres myślą, pozwolił sobie przejść do szczegółów.

_Morderstwa popełnione w lipcu 2007 r. Podejrzany aresztowany dwa miesiące później, skazany na dożywocie w listopadzie 2007 r. W sierpniu 2014 r., na wniosek rodziny ofiar, prokuratura złożyła skargę odnośnie wyroku i obecnie domagają się oni wyroku śmierci przez powieszenie. Ale po ponownym otwarciu sprawy na jaw wyszły nowe dowody, przemawiające na korzyść osadzonego. Wzbudziło to optymizm u osadzonego, który teraz domaga się nowej rozprawy, nie będąc zadowolonym z przebiegu poprzedniej._

Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Osadzony najwyraźniej miał nadzieję na zwolnienie. W rzeczywistości był niejasno świadomy tej konkretnej sprawy. Przypomniał sobie, że był to nowszy przykład sprawy o morderstwo pierwszego stopnia w akademii prawniczej, ale nie był z nim szczególnie zaznajomiony. Ponieważ wykład skupiał się bardziej na technicznych zagadnieniach prawnych, nigdy nie widział zdjęcia sprawcy ani nie pamiętał jego nazwiska, ale krótkie streszczenie sprawy, które przypomniał sobie z akademii, sprawiało niepokojące wrażenie. Nie znał całej historii, ale wiedział z kim się w jej sprawie skontaktować. To znaczy, jeśli uznał to śledztwo za wystarczająco interesujące, po przejrzeniu akt.

Naruto ponownie skupił uwagę na tekście przed sobą. Pobieżny opis nie był wystarczającą informacją. Mając nadzieję, na poznanie szczegółów, przełożył stronę. Coś przewróciło mu się w żołądku, gdy zapoznał się ze zdjęciami miejsca zbrodni.

Chociaż zdjęcia to tylko kserokopie, były też bardzo dokładne. Scena była przerażająca. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek widział tak ogromne ilości krwi na jednym zdjęciu z miejsca zbrodni. Fotografia została zrobiona w pokoju o niegdyś białych ścianach. Krew pokrywała większość powierzchni w pokoju i dosłownie zakrywała podłogę. Na nasiąkniętym posoką dywanie leżały części ciał i mniej lub bardziej zniekształcone istoty ludzkie. Niektóre ofiary zostały poćwiartowane na tak wiele kawałków, że tak naprawdę nie pozostawało zbyt wiele tego, co mogłoby ich zidentyfikować jako konkretne osoby. Innym niczego nie odcięto, ale odnieśli tak poważne rany po postrzałowe głowy, że ich twarzy nie dało się rozpoznać. W ogóle nie było twarzy, jakby została wycięta.

Naruto poczuł pieczenie w gardle, gdy lunch, który zjadł próbował uciec. Wziął głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić. Nie był wrażliwy na te rzeczy, ale nie spodziewał się, tego. Przestępstwo zostało popełnione z taką nienawiścią. Pierwsza myśl, która wpadła mu do głowy, to to, że ta zbrodnia została wykonana dla przyjemności. Tak było, zaplanowana i sadystyczna przyjemność, ale nie przerodzona w perwersję. Nienawiść nie szła w zgodzie z perwersją. Lecz nie była to też spontaniczna zbrodnia pod wpływem emocji; została starannie zaplanowana. Historia z pewnością znała wielu seryjnych morderców, którzy dawali upust swoim zboczeniom wykorzystując ludzi, a których punktem kulminacyjnym była ich nienawiść do świata, ale ten atak był o wiele bardziej osobisty, a różnice między ofiarami tak oczywiste, że mało prawdopodobny byłby seryjny morderca, mający tak szeroki zakres preferencji wśród swoich ofiar.

Naruto spojrzał na raport dołączony do zdjęć.

_Broń użyta w zbrodni została zidentyfikowana jako: piła łańcuchowa Makita; dwa rodzaje wojskowych noży; strzelba AA-12; pistolet Colt.45. Dwie ofiary odniosły również obrażenia śmiertelne, które – jak udowodniono – były wynikiem uderzenia siekierą podczas ataku. Rzeczonej siekiery znaleziono na miejscu zdarzenia ani nie była ona w posiadaniu oskarżonego. Częściowy odcisk palca wykryto na strzelbie AA-12, jednak śledczy nie znaleźli żadnego kluczowego DNA na broni, ofiarach lub miejscu zbrodni. Udowodniono, że częściowy odcisk palca pasuje do oskarżonego._

Plik zawierał zdjęcia broni użytej podczas ataku. Oprócz AA-12 wszystkie wyglądały na zupełnie nowe. Żadnych zadrapań, nawet po dosłownej kąpieli we krwi. Naruto zastanawiał się czy to jest w jakiś sposób istotne. Okazało się, że reszta sprzętu została nabyta specjalnie na potrzeby ataku. Zabójca mógł użyć strzelby z powodów sentymentalnych. Wydawało się oczywiste, że ta broń ma dla sprawcy jakąś osobistą wartość; wyjaśniało by to, dlaczego użył identyfikowanej broni. Broń identyfikowana jako własność zwiększała ryzyko wyśledzenia.  
Podczas dalszego sprawdzania, Naruto dowiedział się, że strzelba została zarejestrowana na oskarżonego. Dlaczego więc została porzucona? Czy coś było nie tak z jego planem, co zmusiło go do ucieczki, zanim skończył?

Naruto przewrócił kolejną kartkę. Na niej widniało zdjęcie mężczyzny. Przez pół uderzenia serca poczuł, że wstrzymuje oddech. Mężczyzna o upiornie bladej twarzy i przenikliwych niebieskich oczach patrzył na niego z fotografii. Jego oczy były tak puste, że Naruto zadawał sobie pytanie czy to w ogóle zdjęcie żywego człowieka. Jego wątpliwości zniknęły, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to zdjęcie z kartoteki policyjnej podejrzanego. Włosy na karku uniosły mu się, gdy nadal wpatrywał się w zdjęcie. Jakoś trudno było tego nie robić. Twarz mężczyzny pozbawiona była jakiegokolwiek wyrazu poza tym, co wydawało się prawie niezauważalnym uśmieszkiem. To sprawiało, że już i tak odstający od normy mężczyzna wyglądał wręcz osobliwie.

To nie był jedyny niezwykły aspekt jego wyglądu. Był blady jak śnieg, miał krwistoczerwone włosy i tatuaż na czole. A może to była blizna? Kanji oznaczające „miłość". Naruto nie wiedział co sądzić o tej ironii. Dopiero po chwili odkrył, że ten człowiek nie ma brwi. Ta szczególna cecha sprawiła, że jego przenikliwie niebieskie oczy wyróżniały się jeszcze bardziej, a ciemny cień wokół nich podkreślał zimne spojrzenie.

Mimo to, ten mężczyzna był... przystojny, jak przypuszczał. Chociaż nie był charyzmatyczny w konwencjonalnym tego słowa znaczeniu, miał twarz, której wielu by pozazdrościło lub w której by się zakochało. Mocna szczęka, ostre kości policzkowe i ogólnie harmonijne proporcje. Naruto wiedział, że to nic niezwykłego, że ludzie z tendencjami do przemocy byli atrakcyjni. Wydawało się, że dobry wygląd często objawiał się wraz z brakiem czegoś innego. W tym przypadku – pozornie – zdrowego umysłu. Co za szkoda w imieniu wszystkich kobiet na świecie, za zmarnowanie urody na mężczyzn takich jak on.

Jak zawsze, Naruto chciał powstrzymać się od wyciągania jakichkolwiek ostatecznych wniosków na jego temat, ponieważ przejrzał tylko ułamek danych. Przeszedł do następnej strony i natrafił na nazwisko; Sabaku Gaara. Nikłe skojarzenie wzbudziło w nim zainteresowanie.

– Gaara, co? – Naruto zapytał głośno.

Nie skupiając się na tym, przejrzał resztę informacji.

_Imię i nazwisko: Sabaku Gaara_

_Urodzony: 19 stycznia 1986 r._

_Wiek: 28 lat_

_Płeć: mężczyzna_

_Historia:_

_Wczesne dzieciństwo osadzonego było według niego konwencjonalne. Próba zebrania szczegółów potwierdzających prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ pozwany opierał się współpracy w tej sprawie. Z oficjalnych rejestrów udało się dowieść, że Sabaku urodził się i wychował w Suna; w Kraju Wiatru. Matka Sabaku zmarła 1986 r. z powodu komplikacji, które wystąpiły po urodzeniu osadzonego. Sabaku przyszedł na świat przedwcześnie, ale nie udowodniono poniesienia przez niego żadnych szkód psychicznych lub fizycznych z tym związanych._

_Sabaku jest najmłodszym z trojga rodzeństwa._

_Oficjalne akta były w stanie wyśledzić życie Sabaku do stycznia 2001 r. Nie istnieją dalsze, oficjalnie odnotowane działania mężczyzny aż do czasu aresztowania go w 2007 r. Oskarżony wielokrotnie odmawiał dyskusji na temat utraconych akt. Każda próba odzyskania dokumentów nie powiodła się._

_Zdrowotność:_

_Stan zdrowia oskarżonego został dokładnie sprawdzony po aresztowaniu. Nie znaleziono wyraźnych wskazań odnośnie chorób fizycznych ani innych problemów medycznych. Wystąpiły jednak poważne anomalie psychiczne – zdiagnozowano silne oznaki zachowań aspołecznych, a po długotrwałym monitorowaniu oskarżonego rozpoznano krótkotrwałe zaburzenia psychotyczne. Epizody z nimi związane były rzadkie, nigdy gwałtowne lub natrętne, a zatem zaburzenie nie motywowało udziału w popełnionym przestępstwie. Po starannym rozpatrzeniu dewiacje psychiczne pozwanego uznano za niewystarczające do uprzywilejowania go okolicznościami i zrzeczenia z odpowiedzialności za zarzucany mu czyn._

_Został wydany wyrok compos mentis, a osadzony jest postrzegany jako zdrowy na umyśle._

Niewystarczające do uprzywilejowania? W przeciwieństwie do jego wyglądu, Sabaku nie był niezdolny do racjonalnego myślenia. Wyglądało jednak na to, że miał tajemnice.

Naruto ziewnął i spojrzał na zegarek. Był zaskoczony, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zbliża się 23.00. Przygotowywał się by wyjść około dziewiątej, ale okazało się, że akta sprawy niespodziewanie pochłonęły dwie godziny jego czasu. W końcu zamknął teczkę i wyjął telefon, aby wybrać znajomy numer. Po dwóch sygnałach nadeszła odpowiedź.

– Co tam, idioto? – zapytał głęboki głos. Naruto uśmiechnął się i przewrócił oczami.

– Milutko. Przyciągnij swoją dupę do The Place. Do zobaczenia za dziesięć minut.

Po tym Naruto rozłączył się, nie dając drugiemu szansy na odmowę. Spakował akta sprawy wraz z innymi rzeczami, a po zgaszeniu światła zamknął za sobą drzwi do biura.

Dokładnie dziesięć minut później Naruto znalazł się przed barem. The Place – jak się nazywał – był jednym z jego ulubionych. To było relaksujące, acz eleganckie miejsce. Gdy wszedł do środka, natychmiast uchwycił znajomą postać po lewej stronie.

– Cześć, draniu! – Naruto wrzasnął, podchodząc do ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, siedzącego przy kontuarze.

Był to Uchiha Sasuke, najbliższy przyjaciel Naruto od dzieciństwa. Wyglądem różnili się od siebie jak dzień i noc. Podczas gdy Naruto był blondynem, opalonym i niebieskookim, cera Sasuke była blada niczym księżyc, oczy mroczne jak noc, a włosy ciemniejsze od piór kruka. Pomimo ponurego obrazu wynikającego z tego opisu, nie było absolutnie nic rozczarowującego w sposobie, jakim pobłogosławiła go natura. Naprawdę był absolutnie pięknym chłopcem, jak często nazywał go Naruto, doskonale wiedząc, że go to irytuje.

– To było niepotrzebne – mruknął Sasuke, przybijając żółwika z blondynem. Dziecięcy nawyk, z którego nigdy nie wyrośli.

– Nazwałeś mnie idiotą. Sprawiłeś, że to było całkowicie potrzebne – Naruto prychnął, siadając obok swojego przyjaciela.

– Twoja logika jest gówniana – powiedział mężczyzna, popijając łyk drinka. Naruto zachichotał.

– Nie, ty _jesteś_. Ale sprawy na bok, co słychać? – zapytał, zapisując się u barmana na piwo. Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.

– Niewiele. U ciebie?

– Zmęczony na śmierć i zawalony pracą. – odparł blondyn, przeglądając swoją czarną teczkę. Wyjął z niej akta sprawy, które wcześniej włożył i podał je mężczyźnie  
obok niego.

– Chcę, żebyś rzucił na to okiem – powiedział, popijając świeżo dostarczony napój.

Sasuke gapił się na blondyna, wyglądając co najmniej sceptycznie, po czym otworzył teczkę. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się lekkie zaskoczenie, gdy odkrył jej treść.

– Ponownie otwarta? – Zabrzmiało proste pytanie.

– Tak. Prokuratura postanowiła zamiast tego wnieść o karę śmierci. W związku z tym pojawiły się nowe dowody, tym razem na korzyść uwięzionego faceta – poinformował Naruto.

Jego przyjaciel po cichu przeczytał tekst. Wyglądał na równie zaintrygowanego, co rozczarowanego. To ostatnie Naruto odsunął, koncentrując się na fascynacji.

– Pracowałeś nad tą sprawą, prawda?

– Tak, właśnie zaczynałem. Byłem na miejscu tamtego dnia – stwierdził Sasuke.

Sasuke był o kilka lat starszy od Naruto. Mężczyzna miał przewagę w dziedzinie prawa i rozwikływania przestępstw, kiedy Naruto wciąż się uczył. Sasuke pracował jako śledczy badający miejsca zbrodni. Początkowo zamierzał zostać oficerem, ale potem zdecydował, że chce rzucić wyzwanie swojemu umysłowi zamiast ciała i zaczął studiować kryminologię. Sprawa, o której teraz czytał była jedną z jego pierwszych jako śledczy.

– Więc, co myślisz? – zapytał Naruto po chwili. Sasuke rzucił mu nieco osądzające spojrzenie.

– Wiesz, że nie mogę podać ci szczegółów, jeśli nie prowadzisz śledztwa – powiedział surowym głosem.

– Myślałem, że mógłbyś tak powiedzieć – rzucił Naruto – Naprawdę nie potrzebuję jeszcze żadnych szczegółów, po prostu chcę wiedzieć coś ogólnie o sprawie. Od kogoś, kto był w to zamieszany.

Sasuke westchnął. Nie wiedział po co tak się opierał, skoro łatwiej było po prostu pozwolić blondie działać po swojemu. Postanowił więc ominąć kłótnię i zgodzić się na prośbę drugiego.

– Od tej sprawy minęło trochę czasu, ale... wciąż o tym myślę. To było dziwne. Scena absolutnie makabryczna, ale zgaduję, że pojąłeś to ze zdjęć. Nie widziałem niczego takiego później, nigdy. Ilość krwi i części ciał była niewiarygodna. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starałeś, kończyłeś depcząc w kałuży krwi lub Bóg wie czym jeszcze...

Słowa mężczyzny ucichły, jakby zdziwione. Po krótkiej przerwie Sasuke zmarszczył brwi.

– Zniknęło kilka zdjęć z pliku – stwierdził pewnie. – Broń. Było więcej broni.

Naruto skopiował zmarszczenie brwi.

– Więcej broni? W aktach wymieniono tylko cztery. I siekierę, której nigdy nie znaleziono.

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.

– Jestem pewien, że jest to zaznaczone gdzieś w raporcie. Oprócz tego, z pięciu broni, które wymieniłeś, żadnej nie użyto w morderstwach. Ale wszystkie były nowe, więc wywnioskowano, że zabójca też je przyniósł.

– Jesteś przekonany, że były własnością zabójcy? Może broń należała do ofiar? – zasugerował.

– Nie, masakra miała miejsce w biurowcu słynącym z luksusowych sal konferencyjnych. Wątpię, czy piły łańcuchowe miały tam jakieś zastosowanie.

Naruto zamilkł. Kilka nieużytych broni? Po co nosić dodatkową wagę na darmo. Zastanawiał się co miał na ten temat do powiedzenia raport. Jakoś zbrodnia sprawiała wrażenie niechlujnej, ale bardzo inteligentnej. Potrzeba było umiejętności i rozumu, by uciec bez pozostawienia DNA czy odcisków palców na miejscu zbrodni, zwłaszcza, że morderstwa były tak brutalne. Częściowy odcisk palca wydawał się być jedynym błędem, jaki popełnił oskarżony. W każdym razie, z tego co wiedział. Wciąż była tona do odczytania.

– Jesteś obrońcą. To znaczy, że chcą żebyś przyjął obronę. Nie myślisz o tym poważnie, prawda? – zapytał Sasuke, gapiąc się intensywnie na przyjaciela.

– Jeszcze nie wiem – powiedział Naruto, popijając piwo. Drugi mężczyzna westchnął.

– Na Boga, Uzumaki, to beznadziejny przypadek. Nie wygrasz za milion lat. Ty w ogóle czytałeś te akta?

Naruto zrobił minę.

– Nie, tak naprawdę to nie.

– Pieprzyć domysły. Jeżeli po prostu przejrzałeś nieskładny opis, to gówno wiesz. Powodem, dla którego ten facet poszedł do więzienia nie jest tylko częściowy odcisk palca na pistolecie, ale pierdolony _ocalały_ z tej masakry – wyjaśnił Sasuke. Naruto zakrztusił się piciem.

– Ocalały? Dlaczego, do cholery, to nie jest pierwsza rzecz w tych aktach? – zapytał, odkrztuszając piwo z płuc.

– Jest dokładnie tutaj, głupku. – Jego przyjaciel wskazał na papier na blacie, mrucząc. Naprawdę tam było, na kartce, którą Naruto umiejętnie ominął.

– Kurwa, jak przeoczyłem ten kawałek papieru? – Naruto wymamrotał, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Ciężkie dni zbierają na mnie żniwo.

– To nie zwykły kawałek papier, tylko cała pierwsza strona tych cholernych akt – Sasuke westchnął. – W każdym razie, co to za nowy dowód?

– Jeszcze nie mam pojęcia. Chciałem się najpierw zapoznać z oryginalną sprawą – wyjaśnił Naruto. Sasuke przechylił głowę.

– Cóż, ten facet nie ma szans w sądzie, chyba że te dowody są cholernie przełomowe – oznajmił Sasuke, wskazując na zdjęcie Sabaku.

Naruto zastanowił się przez chwilę. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział wystarczająco dużo o sprawie, żeby stwierdzić czy przyjęcie tej pracy było dobrym pomysłem, czy nie. Jednakże, jakoś się tym zainteresował. Podjął decyzję o czymś przełomowym.

– Pójdę spotkać się z tym facetem – oświadczył Naruto.

Sasuke uniósł brwi.

– Sabaku?

– Tia. Czy wiesz kto stworzył jego profil?

– Tak, ale jestem pewny, że profil został dołączony do kartoteki – zauważył Sasuke.

– Jasne, ale chcę porozmawiać z facetem, który go zrobił. Zapytać o jego prywatną opinię o tym kolesiu, a nie naukową – wyjaśnił Naruto, oczekując nazwiska.

Sasuke zastanawiał się czy to faktycznie jest blondynowi potrzebne, ale z drugiej strony to nie był jego zmarnowany czas.

– Hatake Kakashi, profilista kryminalny. Pracuje w tym samym budynku co ja.

– Czy jest dobry w tej robocie? – Chciał wiedzieć Naruto. Drugi zachichotał.

– Podaj mu rękę, a on dowie się ile razy w tygodniu się ze sobą zabawiasz – powiedział Sasuke, śmiejąc się.

– Przyjmę to jako „tak" – blondyn chichotał, sięgając do kieszeni. – Poczekaj minutę, muszę zadzwonić.

Następnie wyjął telefon i wybrał numer. Po chwili odebrał łagodny, żeński głos, należący do jego sekretarki.

– Halo?

– Hej, Hinata. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam ci tak późno, ale potrzebuję żebyś wykonała rano kilka telefonów, dobrze? – poprosił Naruto.

– Uhm, jasne... Czy to pilne? – spytała kobieta.

– Tak. Chcę żebyś skontaktowała się z mężczyzną o imieniu Hatake Kakashi, z departamentu policji. Jest profilistą kryminalnym. Spróbuj umówić mnie z nim na spotkanie w południe. Potrzebuję również, abyś zadzwoniła do Więzienia Fuchu i poprosiła o umówienie wizyty z potencjalnym klientem, Sabaku Gaarą. Jak najszybciej, proszę.

– … Hatake Kakashi do południa; Więzienie Fuchu, Sabaku Gaara, pilne … Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wpuszczenie cię do Więzienia Fuchu może potrwać dzień lub dwa. To maksymalny rygor – poinformowała go Hinata, notując dane.

– Facet z dowodzenia mnie zna. To powinno pomóc – przypuścił Naruto.

– Dobra. Da się zrobić, dobranoc.

– Tak, pa.

Naruto odłożył telefon i odwrócił się do Sasuke.

– Jestem tym zainteresowany, czaisz?

– Tsk, zawsze dążyłeś do niemożliwego, prawda? Cóż, nie mogę cię za to winić. Byłem tam. W sądzie, tego dnia kiedy został skazany. Muszę przyznać, że nawet w tak głębokim bagnie, w którym był, nadal sprawiał wrażenie kontroli nad sytuacją. Nie można kupić takiej charyzmy. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wypił resztę drinka.

Następnie podniósł się z siedzenia i włożył płaszcz.

– Zamierzam wrócić do domu i przespać całe wyczerpanie. Zadzwonisz do mnie, kiedy wrócisz z Fuchu? – zapytał Sasuke, zapinając czarny płaszcz.

– Pewnie. Słodkich snów, skurwielu. – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko, ponownie przybijając z nim żółwika.

– Hn. Dupek.

Po tym Sasuke wyszedł z baru, porzucając Naruto, który kończył swoje piwo, a którego myśli wciąż mocno krążyły wokół sprawy.

O dziwo, był trochę podekscytowany.

* * *

Wiatr krążył wokoło, niosąc za sobą zapach. Nikły smród żelaza i surowego mięsa; nikczemny i ohydny. Jak zapach krwi, brakowało tylko słodyczy. Pochylał się w kierunku obrzydliwości, ale nie wystarczająco ostry by dusić. Nie powodował nudności, lecz łatwo unosił się w powietrzu. Gdyby szaleństwo miało zapach, byłby on dokładnie taki. Wystarczająco subtelny, aby wydawał się nieszkodliwy a jednocześnie zbyt niepokojący by idealnie ukryć niebezpieczeństwo w tej mieszance.

Niezależnie od tego czy to wymysł, czy nie, było to realne dla każdego.

Młody mężczyzna zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Zimne powietrze wypełniło jego płuca, tworząc iluzję przestrzeni i wolności. Złudzenie zadziałało zadziwiająco dobrze, ale wiedział lepiej. Otwierając oczy, pozwolił by powietrze wydostało się z jego ust, a jego martwe spojrzenie przebiegło wokół.

To miejsce nie znało wolności. Ta ziemia nie znała pokoju. Te ściany nie znały szczęścia. To miejsce było definicją smutku. Nie rozpaczy. Po prostu zwykłego, żałosnego smutku.

Rozglądając się po dziedzińcu, nie mógł powstrzymać się od zmrużenia oczu. Ludzie wokół niego byli tak samo grzeszni i przesiąknięci krwią, jak otaczające go mury. Widoczna czerwień krwi została zmyta, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie była dla niego widoczna. Tak jak ściany klatki, która go otaczała nigdy nie uchwyciłaby wchłoniętego w nią zła, tak ludzie w środku nigdy nie byliby w stanie wymazać sprzed oczu scen śmierci. Bez względu na to, jak ostrożni byli, bez względu na to jak dobrze graliby swoje role, oczy zawsze ich zdradzały.

Ludzkość nigdy nie potrafiła kontrolować swojego szaleństwa, ale szukała drogi na około. Stąd znaki, którymi oznaczali swoje ofiary.

Wiedział, ponieważ miał te same oczy. Miał te oczy, ale nie był szalony. Nie, nie mógł być, szaleniec nie byłby świadomy zimnego blasku za swoim spojrzeniem, zdradzającego wszystko. Miał te oczy, ale nie był szalony. Nie był pewien co to oznacza. Czy był na drodze do szaleństwa? A może żył w bezsensownym zaprzeczeniu i złudzeniu, przekonując sam siebie, że jest odporny na takie słabości jak szaleństwo? Nie wiedział, nie dbał o to, dopóki nie stanie się to problemem.

Mężczyzna wydał z siebie pomruk, zostawiając gorzki posmak za sobą i zwrócił się w stronę otworu w ścianie obok. Był zablokowany przez grube żelazne pręty, siatkę ogrodową i drut kolczasty, ale przepuszczał widok zza betonowych ścian. Trudno było coś o tym wspomnieć – suche pole, drzewa przygotowujące się na nadejście zimy i szczelnie zamknięta brama. Podszedł bliżej wyjścia, aby lepiej zobaczyć świat, o którym zaczął zapominać. Powoli wyciągnął rękę, by poczuć jeden z grubych, żelaznych prętów dzielących go od wolności. Był zimny w dotyku. Coś znajomego delikatnie uderzyło go w twarz.

Wiatr. Wiatr po drugiej stronie. Czucie go sprawiło, że zadrżał. Pachniało inaczej, tak... czysto.  
  
Pachniało pięknym kłamstwem.


	2. Wszyscy święci grzeszą

W mieście Fuchu, w podziemiach więzienia Fuchu znajdowała się izolatka nr 101. To cela Sabaku Gaary. Był w niej od dwóch miesięcy, trzech tygodni i czterech dni. To nie jego pierwszy raz w izolatce, najpewniej nie ostatni, ale jak dotąd z pewnością był najbardziej niestabilny psychicznie.

Niedawno odkrył problem, którego nie mógł rozwiązać. W ścianie było pęknięcie. Malutkie pęknięcie w szarym betonie. I po trzech _pieprzonych_ miesiącach wpatrywania się w tą samą szczelinę, w tej samej ścianie, w tej samej celi zaczął rozważać swoje opcje. Zastanawiał się czy nie wydłubać sobie oczu, ale zrezygnował gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wiedział co potem z nimi zrobić. Pomyślał też o przebiciu ich, żeby się oślepić. To była opcja. A przynajmniej tak zapewniał go głos z tyłu głowy, który dotrzymywał mu nieproszonego towarzystwa.

Nie miał nic przeciwko temu głosowi. Odwiedzał go tylko w izolatce. Tak było najlepiej, jak przypuszczał, ponieważ często napełniał go złymi pomysłami. Takimi jak oślepienie się.

Ośmielił się założyć, że jego obrona w sądzie mogłaby ucierpieć, gdyby zrobił sobie krzywdę w ten sposób. Nie chciał też zasmucić nowego faceta z celi naprzeciwko. Mężczyzna płakał nieprzerwanie od dwóch dni, nie tracąc rytmu. To w końcu zacznie denerwować Gaarę. Nie wiedział jeszcze co zrobić, kiedy to się stanie. Nie był pewien jak dokładnie powinien pozbawić się słuchu. Uciszenie mężczyzny nie wchodziło w rachubę, gdyż byli oddzieleni od siebie parą zabezpieczonych drzwi z oknami z pleksi.

Drażniło go okno. Przepuszczało niepotrzebnie jasne światło ze świetlówek na korytarzu. Gaara wolał ciemność w swojej celi. To te cholerne światła sprawiały, że pęknięcie w ścianie było zbyt widoczne. Nie chciał już na nie patrzeć.

W końcu zdecydował się wyżłobić nowe pęknięcie, na które mógłby patrzeć. Jego palce krwawiły przez wiele dni.

* * *

Po opuszczeniu The Place Naruto zamówił taksówkę i po piętnastu minutach wrócił do domu. Zapłacił kierowcy, dorzucając napiwek, po czym skierował się do frontowych drzwi swojego mieszkania. Zanim zdążył wyjąć klucze, drzwi się otworzyły.

Naruto podniósł wzrok.

– Spóźniłeś się, Naruto – oświadczyła różowo-włosa kobieta. Posłał jej skruszony uśmiech.

– Tak. Przepraszam, Sakura. Pojawiła się nowa sprawa, kiedy wychodziłem – wyjaśnił. Sakura zmrużyła oczy.

– … Jesteś pewny, że chodzi o sprawę? – zapytała, w oczywisty sposób coś podejrzewając. Blondyn walczył, by się nie skrzywić.

– Tak. Boże, już przez to przechodziliśmy. Wiesz, że jestem kiepskim kłamcą – obruszył się. Kobieta prychnęła.

– Nie, nie jesteś. Jesteś prawnikiem. Kłamiesz żeby przeżyć – powiedziała gorzkim tonem.

Naruto przewrócił oczami. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy o tym rozmawiali. Zawód prawnika nie był łatwą pracą. Było ciężko w biurze, w domu też było ciężko. Praca wymagała nadgodzin. Nierzadko zostawał w robocie dużej niż planował. Chciałby wyjść natychmiast po odrobieniu planowych godzin, ale niestety przypadki morderstw nie były elastyczne. Jego spóźnienia stały się normą do tego stopnia, że Sakura zaczęła podejrzewać, iż w trakcie nadgodzin wcale nie zajmował się pracą. Na przykład, nie przepadała za słodką sekretarką Naruto.

– To... nie do końca prawda. I totalnie tego nie łapię. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił. Jesteś moją żoną, głuptasku – przypomniał Naruto, składając pocałunek na jej czole.

Mogła próbować, ale nie udało jej się powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Nie zapominaj.

– Nawet bym o tym nie śnił. – Naruto zachichotał, w końcu wchodząc do środka.

Odłożył teczkę i schował płaszcz, zastanawiając się jak ma przekazać Sakurze wiadomości, których – jak wiedział – nie doceni.

– Prawdopodobnie będę musiał lecieć do Fuchu jutro po południu – zaczął ostrożnie. Kobieta natychmiast westchnęła.

– Wiesz, że jutro mieliśmy iść do lekarza, Naruto – powiedziała, wyraźnie rozczarowana.

– Wiem, kochanie. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, ale jak już mówiłem, wyszła nowa sprawa. To ważne – wyjaśnił.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że próba zajścia w ciążę nie jest? – Przybrała wyraz twarzy, który Naruto nazywał „przerażającą wściekłością".

Westchnął, mając nadzieję, że jej zdrowy rozsądek się odezwie.

– Nie, nie to miałem na myśli. Chodziło mi o to, że to _pilne_. Póki co, nie może czekać.

Czasami nie mógł nie żałować, że formułowanie myśli było jedną z jego najsłabszych stron. Taka słabość rzadko działała na korzyść w małżeństwie. Wiedział, że ten temat nie był łatwy dla jego żony. Próbowali zajść w ciążę od roku, bez powodzenia. Jutro byłaby pierwsza wizyta u lekarza, by spróbować dowiedzieć się co lub kto nie działał zgodnie z planem.

– Wiem, że to dla ciebie niełatwe. Dla mnie też nie jest, ale musisz zrozumieć, że leczenie a już zwłaszcza _dziecko_ nie przychodzą bez wydatków. Jeśli chcemy zakładać rodzinę, nie mogę zaryzykować utraty żadnej większej roboty – wyjaśnił Naruto, siadając na kanapie w salonie.

Sakura pozwoliła by jej sztywne ramiona rozluźniły się wraz z westchnieniem. Usiadła obok męża, patrząc mu groźnie prosto w oczy. Następnie wyrzuciła z siebie ciąg nadzwyczaj jasnych instrukcji.

– W porządku. Tylko musisz mi obiecać, że jak tylko wrócisz, pójdziemy do tego absurdalnie przepłaconego lekarza i nie będziemy czekać dłużej. Bo wiesz co? Niedługo skończymy trzydziestkę i wciąż nie mamy pojęcia jak długo zajmie nam zajście w ciążę, jeśli w ogóle. Nie chcę za dziesięć lat spojrzeć w przeszłość i myśleć: „cholera, to była nasza szansa".

Naruto uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową z aprobatą.

– Obiecuję. – Na jego ustach pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. Przysunął się bliżej.

– Chcesz zrobić trochę dzieci? – wyszeptał, pocierając ustami jej szyję.

Kobieta zachichotała. Z entuzjazmem złapała go za rękę i poprowadziła do sypialni. Seks działał zaskakująco dobrze jako odwrócenie uwagi.

Około godziny później, po tym jak Naruto upewnił się, że Sakura twardo śpi, wyciągnął akta sprawy. Sprawdzenie szczegółów było niezbędne przed dalszym postępowaniem. Z tą myślą w głowie Naruto otworzył plik i przewrócił go na stronę z raportem. Kilka pierwszych akapitów nie zawierało żadnych nowości, ale im dłużej czytał, tym więcej aspektów wychodziło na światło dzienne.

_Siedem ofiar zostało pomyślnie zidentyfikowanych przez ekspertów jako:_

_– Nagato Pain_

_– Deidara (nazwisko nieznane)_

_– Konan Tenshi_

_– Zetsu (nazwisko nieznane)_

_– Kisame Hoshigaki_

_– Kakuzu (nazwisko nieznane)_

_– Hidan (nazwisko nieznane)_

_Ludzie ci powiązani byli z przestępczością zorganizowaną, jednakże nie zebrano na to solidnych dowodów. Nazwiska większości ofiar pozostają nieznane, z uwagi na niemożność uzyskania ich szczegółowych dokumentacji. Śledztwo skłaniało się w kierunku organizacji znanej jako Akatsuki, która jest podejrzewana o działania w półświatku przestępczym. Uważa się, że ofiary były częścią wspomnianej organizacji. Wiedza na temat Akatsuki jest minimalna ze względu na ich zdolność do utrzymywania niskiego profilu. Nie wiadomo ilu członków potencjalnie posiada ta organizacja. Przypuszcza się, że ofiary funkcjonowały pod pseudonimami, motywowane nieznanymi celami._

Ta informacja zaskoczyła Naruto. Nie tego się spodziewał. Tajemnica zawodowa ograniczała Sasuke przed ujawnianiem szczegółów śledztwa, ale dlaczego nie powiedział mu, że potencjalnie dotyczyło to przestępczości zorganizowanej?

Naruto poczuł potrzebę, by jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się koszmarnym fotografiom. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo próbował je uzasadnić, morderstwa po prostu nie pasowały do motywu zemsty za niespłacone długi. Ich furia musiała wynikać z czegoś o wiele bardziej osobistego niż zwykłe interesy pieniężne lub urażone ego. Ofiary poważnie skrzywdziły mordercę; trafiły tam, gdzie najbardziej bolało.

Naruto – tym bardziej zaintrygowany – kontynuował czytanie raportu.

_Kiedy oficjele przybyli na miejsce, sprawcy nie znaleziono. Zeznania naocznych świadków zdarzenia i dowody zebrane z miejsca zbrodni doprowadziły śledczych do Sabaku Gaary. Podejrzany nie miał alibi w noc morderstwa. Odcisk palca znaleziony na strzelbie AA-12 pasował do pozwanego. Broń ta została zgłoszona jako skradziona na miesiąc przed atakiem. Zgłoszenie nie było podpisane nazwiskiem, lecz pseudonimem, z którego Sabaku korzystał w tamtym czasie. Wygląda na to, że wyjęte z życiorysu lata Sabaku spędził pod wieloma kryptonimami, a zatem nie ma możliwości, by je prześledzić. Sabaku był w stanie udowodnić, że pseudonim użyty w zgłoszeniu skradzionej broni należał do niego. Obrona wniosła o oddalenie uznania strzelby za materiał dowodowy, jednak wniosek spotkał się z odmową._

Naruto uznał decyzję sądu o użyciu strzelby jako dowodu za dziwną. Nie wydawało się to zgodne z protokołem. Nawet jeśli okoliczności zgłoszenia skradzionej broni były nietypowe, nadal należało je wziąć pod uwagę. Przez ułamek sekundy Naruto zastanawiał się jaki wpływ mogła mieć potężna organizacja kryminalna nawet na tak rygorystycznych ludzi prawa, po czym się otrząsnął. To przypuszczenie wydawało się zbyt nieprawdopodobne, by być uzasadnione. Nawet jeśli, nie było aż tak niemożliwe. To zdarzało się już wcześniej. Przekupstwo, to znaczy.

Nie marnując kolejnej myśli na hipotetyczne scenariusze, Naruto kontynuował.

_Ocalałego z masakry, Sarutobiego Konohamaru (ur. 1997, 17 lat) odnaleziono kilka kilometrów od miejsca zbrodni. Sarutobi został rozpoznany przez swoją rodzinę jako zaginiony krewny. Zgłoszono zaginięcie świadka na dwa miesiące przed atakiem. Świadek twierdził, że został sprzedany Akatsuki wraz z innymi dziećmi przez organizację handlującą ludźmi w celu przeszkolenia ich na żołnierzy nieznanego ruchu podziemnego. Nigdy nie znaleziono dowodów na poparcie tych zeznań._

_Świadek zeznawał przeciwko Sabaku w sądzie._

Naruto wstrzymał oddech. Świadek wciąż był nieletni.

– Cholera. Przysięgli będą jeść mu z ręki – mruknął do siebie.

I zdawało się, że stało się tak też siedem lat temu. Po zeznaniach Sarutobiego ława przysięgłych jednomyślnie stwierdziła o winie Sabaku. Gra skończona.

_Po ponownym otwarciu sprawy świadek przedstawił nieznane wcześniej dowody. Wyszło na jaw, iż zaginiona siekiera była w posiadaniu Sarutobiego od czasu ataku. Z przedmiotu odzyskano niezidentyfikowane DNA. Nie należało ono do osadzonego ani żadnej z ofiar. W wyniku tego śledczy są przekonani, że w sprawę mogła być zamieszana kolejna strona._

_Wytoczono postępowanie karne przeciwko Sarutobiemu za zatajenie dowodów._

To była dobra wiadomość. Naruto poczuł się nieco pewniej w kwestii szans na wygraną Sabaku. Fakt, że jedyny świadek wydawał się nieco mniej wiarygodny był czymś, czym można było się ekscytować. Nieletni świadek, do tego potencjalna ofiara sam w sobie był dobrym materiałem do wniesienia oskarżenia, ale nowe dowody mogły odwrócić karty. Sarutobi nie był dłużej słodkim dzieckiem, a dzięki świeżo założonemu procesowi, szczęście mogło przechylić szalę na korzyść Sabaku.

Teraz Naruto będzie musiał odkryć do kogo należy niezidentyfikowane DNA. Przyszło mu do głowy kilka możliwości. DNA mogło znajdować się tam jeszcze przed morderstwami. Jeżeli tak, to nie pomogłoby to oskarżonemu w żaden sposób. Ale jeśli DNA należało do kogoś, kto usunął się ze sceny mogłoby to oznaczać, że sprawcą zbrodni mógł być ktoś inny. Biorąc to pod uwagę, pozostałe dowody musiałyby to potwierdzać. Nie było prawdopodobne, aby DNA należało do innego świadka. W pewnym momencie śledztwo posunęłoby się o krok dalej.

Po następnych dwudziestu minutach czytania jego oczy błagały o odpoczynek, więc zamknął teczkę i położył się. W kilka sekund jego umysł znalazł się w innym miejscu.

Ranek przyszedł zdecydowanie za wcześnie, zdaniem Naruto. Był wyczerpany. Po zaledwie czterech godzinach snu zwlekł się z łóżka o szóstej rano, nalał sobie filiżankę kawy i wyszedł na dwór żeby zapalić papierosa. Nie uważał się już za palacza, ale przez ostatnie pięć lat odkąd rzucił, miał w zwyczaju palić jednego codziennie rano przed pójściem do pracy. W wolne dni nie palił. Doszedł do wniosku, że stresująca praca musiała nieść za sobą pewne minusy i pewnie to było to.

Po wypiciu kawy poszedł do sypialni by wybrać ubranie. Zdecydował się na najwygodniejszy garnitur jaki miał, wiedząc że czeka go długi dzień. Zwieńczył strój czarnym krawatem. Spakował też małą walizkę z wygodną odzieżą, na wypadek gdyby później musiał lecieć do Fuchu. Pocałował żonę na pożegnanie, po czym podszedł do taksówki, która czekała na niego pod domem. Gdy tylko wsiadł, zadzwonił telefon.

– Dzień dobry, Hinato – odparł Naruto.

– Dzień dobry. Wykonałam kilka telefonów, o które prosiłeś. Masz zaplanowane spotkanie z Hatake Kakashim o dziesiątej.

– Świetnie, dziękuję. A co z Fuchu? – zapytał blondyn.

– Cóż, ponieważ Sabaku jest więźniem wysokiego ryzyka, skontaktowałam się bezpośrednio z dyrektorem więzienia i wygląda na to, że mężczyzna cię zna. To znaczy, że lecisz dzisiaj do Fuchu o 16.35 i zobaczysz się z Sabaku o dziesiątej rano następnego ranka.

To była dobra wiadomość. Wystarczająco dobra, żeby zmusić Naruto do błyśnięcia lekkim uśmiechem. Zanim zdążył wspomnieć słowem, by zapytać o praktyczne ustalenia, Hinata zaspokoiła jego ciekawość.

– Lot jest już zarezerwowany, podobnie jak pokój w hotelu, a kancelaria została powiadomiona o twojej nieobecności, obejmującej około dwóch dni – powiedziała.

Uśmiech blondyna poszerzył się. Naprawdę był powód, dla którego płacił tej kobiecie grubą kasę.

– Po stokroć dzięki. Do zobaczenia za kilka dni – podziękował, rozłączając się po pożegnaniu.

Nie minęło wiele czasu nim taksówka stanęła na podjeździe. Naruto miał jeszcze kogoś, z kim chciał się zobaczyć przed spotkaniem z Hatake. Informacje, które przejrzał wczorajszej nocy przysporzyły mu kilku szalonych myśli i potrzebował czyjeś opinii na ich temat.

Zapukał do drzwi, do których podszedł. Otworzyły się po sekundzie lub dwóch.

– Naruto? Co tu robisz? – zapytał wyglądający na zajętego mężczyzna.

– Cześć, Shika. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, zanim pójdziesz do pracy – wyjaśnił Naruto.

– O czym? Czy nie możemy zrobić tego w biurze? – zapytał Shikamaru.

– Cóż, po pierwsze nie będzie mnie dzisiaj w biurze. Pracuję nad sprawą, której akta dałeś mi wczoraj. Po drugie... właściwie to jestem tutaj żeby zapytać, co myślisz na ten temat. – To powiedziawszy Naruto wprosił się do mieszkania drugiego mężczyzny.

– Taa... ależ proszę, wejdź – sarknął mężczyzna, gdy blondyn wcisnął się do środka.

– Gdzie Ino? – spytał Naruto, odnosząc się do narzeczonej Shikamaru.

– W pracy. Więc chcesz mojej opinii w tej sprawie? To sprzeczne z protokołem – przypomniał mu, biorąc łyka swojej porannej kawy, jednocześnie zaciskając krawat.

– Tak, ale pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zachować to między nami. – Naruto mrugnął, sugerując sprytnie. Shikamaru rozważał odmowę, ale ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami.

– W porządku. Pokaż mi akta.

Umysł Shikamaru działał jak maszyna; po plus minus dziesięciu minutach przyswoił szczegóły i zamknął plik.

– Ta sprawa jest dla ciebie zbyt skomplikowana – powiedział mężczyzna, jakby stwierdzał fakt.

Naruto zachichotał.

– Czuję się obrażany.

– Wiesz co mam na myśli, kretynie.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

– Mam teorię – rzucił Naruto. Shikamaru uniósł pytająco brew. – Zauważyłeś jak nieokreślone i mgliste są opisy niektórych rzeczy?

Drugi mężczyzna zastanowił się przez moment.

– Cóż, głównie w temacie ofiar.

– Dokładnie. Podejrzewany związek z organizacją przestępczą i handlem ludźmi wydaje się być prawie nie zbadany – podsumował Naruto.

– To prawda – zgodził się Shikamaru, nadal nie będąc pewnym o co chodzi Naruto.

– Ponadto żaden motyw nie został potwierdzony. Rozsądnie byłoby jedynie przypuszczać, że porachunki kryminalne miały z tym coś wspólnego, skoro nie znaleziono niczego więcej. Zwłaszcza jeśli podejrzewają organizację przestępczą. Więc dlaczego nie umieścili na liście priorytetów zbadania tych oskarżeń? Może znaleźliby też powiązanie z Sabaku.

Usilna próba przekonania mężczyzny do swojej dedukcji sprawiła, że Shikamaru wyglądał na niepewnego.

– … Sugerujesz zdrajcę wewnątrz?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

– Albo kilku. Oczywiście to tylko spekulacje. Ale nie są niemożliwe.

– Nie, tylko cholernie naciągane. Organizacji przestępczej trudno byłoby wniknąć tak głęboko w system – uzasadnił Shikamaru.

– To zależy od ich zasobów.

– Dlaczego organizacja dysponująca tak ogromnymi zasobami włożyłaby tyle wysiłku, żeby jeden facet trafił do paki? Dlaczego po prostu go nie zabiją? – odparował.

– Aby zachować anonimowość, z której słyną? – zgadywał Naruto. – To znaczy nagła śmierć Sabaku nie pozostałaby niezauważona.

Shikamaru zastanowił się nad tym w milczeniu. Poświęcił ten czas, by poczuć się pewnie ze swoimi wnioskami.

– Jeśli twoja teoria jest prawdziwa, Sabaku może być zabójcą. Jeżeli Akatsuki ma zasięgi w sądzie, jak insynuujesz, upewnią się, że facet będzie skończony. Nie mogę wymyślić żadnego innego powodu, dla którego mieliby przejść przez te wszystkie problemy oprócz zemsty za swoich towarzyszy. Nie mogli tego wyciszyć, ponieważ ofiarami są ich właśni ludzie. Ponadto nawet jeśli kara śmierci się nie ziści i tak istnieje wysokie ryzyko, że Sabaku zostanie zabity niezależnie od wyroku.

Naruto zastanowił się nad tym. Brzmiało prawdopodobnie, by poza radarami toczyła się dyskretna wojna. I że Sabaku był jej częścią. Jeśli tak, zaangażowanie się w to mogłoby mu tylko zaszkodzić, ale jakoś czuł, że ta sprawa jest jedną z tych, których pominięcia by żałował.

– Shika, potrzebuję kogoś, kto powie mi czy powinienem ryzykować z tą sprawą – rzucił. Shikamaru zaśmiał się cicho.

– Cholera... jestem obrońcą praw człowieka. To jest sprzeczne z każdą z moich zasad.

Spędził krótką chwilę, wahając się w ciszy, ale w końcu chrząknął w porażce.

– Według mojej profesjonalnej opinii możesz mieć szansę w sądzie. Jesteś najlepszy w swojej dziedzinie, a sprawa nie jest do końca przegrana – przyznał Shikamaru.

Podekscytowany uśmieszek zaczął formować się na twarzy Naruto, ale jego przyjaciel szybko go otrzeźwił.

– _Ale_... jeśli weźmiesz tą sprawę, będziesz po prostu chronił jedno zło przed drugim. Sabaku nie jest całkowicie niewinny.

To było oskarżenie, do którego Naruto już przyznał się przed sobą, ale miał nadzieję że nikt inny tego nie zauważy.

– Ostatecznie wszystko sprowadza się do tego, gdzie ustawisz swój moralny grunt. Jako iż jesteś adwokatem, przypuszczam, że ten grunt nie będzie zbyt wysoko – założył Shikamaru, choć bez przekonania.

– Hn. Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że chodzi o pracę. Nie ma świętych wśród prawników – zauważył Naruto. Drugi westchnął.

– Ta, zgaduję. To niekończąca się bitwa między pieniędzmi a biletem do nieba. Przypuszczam, że żadne z nas nie wybrałoby tego drugiego. Ale nadal myślę, że jesteś gorszy ode mnie – stwierdził Shikamaru.

Naruto posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie, ale puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. Wstał z chichotem.

– Więc... twoja rada jest taka: jeśli nie mam nic przeciwko byciu tak złym jak oni, równie dobrze mogę przyjąć tę sprawę i zarobić mnóstwo nasiąkniętych krwią pieniędzy. – Sprawdził czy dobrze zrozumiał przyjaciela.

– Zasadniczo tak.

– Cóż, zobaczymy jak się będę czuł po spotkaniu tego faceta – odparł Naruto, kierując się do drzwi, a drugi mężczyzna podążył za nim.

Gdy byli na zewnątrz, Shikamaru zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć swojemu przyjacielowi w oczy ze srogim wyrazem twarzy. Blondyn nie musiał pytać, żeby wiedzieć, że nadchodzi wykład, którego powinien wysłuchać.

– Tylko... nie angażuj się zbytnio, dobrze? Wiem, że już wiesz by zawsze trzymać się na dystans, ale... mam przeczucie, że muszę ci to powiedzieć.

Poważny ton mężczyzny wytrącił go z równowagi. Przez sekundę poczuł się lekko urażony, jakby jego współpracownik zakwestionował jego umiejętności do odpowiedniego wykonywania swojej pracy, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że rozmawia z przyjacielem. Przyjacielem, który upewnia się, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Ta, wiem. To tylko przypadek, jak wszystkie inne. Nie przejmuj się.

– Nie jest. Widzę to po twojej twarzy. Jednak nie przeszkadza mi to dopóki nie zrobisz z tego czegoś osobistego.

Naruto uwiadomił sobie, że Shikamaru ma rację. Ten przypadek nie był jak każdy inny i nie mia pewności dlaczego. Ale chciał się dowiedzieć. Z powodu, którego nie potrafił wskazać był przekonany, że ta sprawa może stanowić punkt zwrotny w jego karierze.

– Rozumiem – zapewnił Naruto i poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu.

Zadowolony z odpowiedzi Shikamaru uśmiechnął się. Zaoferował Naruto podwózkę, ale ten zdecydował się zamiast tego iść pieszo, bo od komendy policji dzielił go tylko krótki spacer. Po przybyciu na posterunek sprawdził godzinę, ale była dopiero 9.30. Dla zabicia czasu wziął kubek kawy i czasopismo, następnie usiadł przed pokojem, do którego go skierowano. Przejrzał pierwszą stronę, gdy drzwi przed nim się otworzyły. W drzwiach stanął mężczyzna o srebrnych włosach.

– Uzumaki Naruto, jak zakładam? – mężczyzna zapytał.

To musiał być Hatake.

– Tak, miło cię poznać. – Naruto odpowiedział, wstając. Uprzejmie podali sobie dłonie.

– Hatake Kakashi, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Naruto nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był zdumiony wyglądem tego mężczyzny. Był wysoki i umięśniony, ogólnie dość przystojny, ale z jakiegoś powodu maska zakrywała dolną połowę jego twarzy. Wyglądał jakby zauważył dezorientację Naruto.

– Tatuaże. Nie lubią ich tutaj – oznajmił Hatake, płasko i w punkt.

Wydawało się, że przyzwyczaił się do tego tematu.

– Przepraszam, panie Hatake. Nie chciałem się gapić – wytłumaczył się Naruto.

– Nie martw się tym. I nazywaj mnie Kakashi, nie przepadam za tą całą polityką nazwisk. – Mężczyzna gestem nakazał blondynowi wejść do środka.

Naruto skinął głową, po czym usiadł w małym biurze. Nie było ani ciasne ani przestronne. Być może trochę za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do obszerności jego własnego.

– Jesteś trochę za wcześnie. Ale nie przejmuj się tym, miałem wolny poranek, więc czemu by nie wykorzystać go do czegoś produktywnego – mruknął starszy.

– Tak, spacer był szybszy, niż oczekiwałem – odparł Naruto z grzecznym uśmiechem na ustach.

Kakashi usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

– Przypuszczam, że nie jesteś tu wyłącznie po filiżankę kawy. Jak mogę ci pomóc?

– Potrzebuję twojej osobistej opinii o kimś, dla kogo sporządziłeś profil – powiedział blondyn.

– Osobistej? To niezwykłe. O kim mówimy? – zapytał Kakashi, z ciekawością przechylając głowę.

– Sabaku Gaara.

Drugi mężczyzna zamilkł. Naruto nie był pewien jak ma interpretować wyraz jego twarzy. Minęło dobre pięć sekund intensywnego gapienia się, nim starszy mężczyzna przemówił ponownie.

– Dlaczego?

– Zaproponowano mi objęcie jego obrony.

Nastąpił kolejny moment srogiej ciszy. Drugi mężczyzna ściągnął brwi. Wyglądał na zmartwionego, co samo w sobie było dziwną reakcją.

– Otworzyli ją ponownie, huh? – wywnioskował Kakashi.

– Taa. Więc opowiesz mi o nim?

Mężczyzna zastanawiał się przez chwilę, znowu milcząc. Kiedy wreszcie się odezwał, jego nagła zmiana tonu zaskoczyła blondyna.

– Jasne, czemu nie – przytaknął, błyskając szerokim uśmiechem.

Czy ten człowiek cierpiał na wahania nastrojów?

– Ale już wiem, że to co ci powiem nie ma znaczenia. Już zdecydowałeś, że ją zaakceptujesz – stwierdził Kakashi.

Naruto wzdrygnął się. Nie powiedziałby, że całkowicie zgadza się z tym stwierdzeniem, ale przypuszczał, że mężczyzna naprawdę wiedział co robi.

– Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – Blondyn zachichotał.

– Przeczucie.

Nie mógł nie wykorzystać tego komentarza najlepiej jak potrafił.

– Udało ci się zrobić karierę opartą na przeczuciu? Jestem pod wrażeniem.

– Cóż, ty zrobiłeś karierę opartą na pięknych kłamstwach i lukach.

W następstwie zapanowała potencjalnie niezręczna cisza. Niski chichot przełamał napięcie.

– Zgaduję, że to czyni nas równym.


	3. Nie taki jak reszta

Życie jest kruche. Życie jest wrażliwe. Jest zależne tak bardzo od wszystkiego wokół, że jeśli cokolwiek zostanie źle ulokowane, wszystko może się rozpaść. Sekunda może zmienić wszystko, złamać wszystko. Lecz co najważniejsze, każda sekunda jest czyjąś ostatnią.

Po zwolnieniu z izolatki Gaara dowiedział się, że czyjeś sekundy przestały odliczać. Kiedy tylko pozwalano mu przebywać na spacerniaku, był tam stary człowiek, który siedział obok niego na tej samej ławce, codziennie od dwóch lat. Mężczyzna nigdy nie powiedział ani słowa, on też nie. I żaden z nich nigdy tego nie zrobi, ponieważ starego człowieka już nie było. Ktoś go udusił, gołymi rękami, bez żadnego powodu, bo powód nie był potrzebny.

Gaara nie był smutny. Nie dbał o tego mężczyznę. Ale za każdym razem, gdy takie incydenty miały miejsce, jego wstręt do tych zwierząt narastał. Ci ludzie byli robakami, czekającymi aż ktoś je rozgniecie. Te bestie nie miały nad sobą kontroli. Czuły tylko pragnienie by zabijać, przelewać krew i siać zniszczenie. Rozsądek nie istniał wśród tych istot. To doprowadzało Gaarę do szału. Jak oni śmieli wrzucić go między te szkodniki?

Nie widział siebie jako kogoś nadzwyczajnego. Nie miał też problemu z przyznaniem, że nie był niczym więcej niż człowiekiem. Jednak życie nauczyło go, że unikanie swojego człowieczeństwa było kluczem do przetrwania. Słabość i przesadna emocjonalność nie ostałyby się w tym trudnym świecie, który widział. Nawet potwory za tymi ścianami były zbyt ludzkie, ulegając żądzy krwi i poczuciu złudnej wielkości, uniemożliwiając sobie oderwanie się od jednotorowego myślenia. Gaara dawno temu pozbył się niepotrzebnych emocji, podejmując wyłącznie decyzje warte swojej ceny. W ten sposób nie będzie musiał niczego żałować. Chciał trzymać wyłącznie bezpieczne zakłady.

Ale – jak w przypadku większości strategii – i to miało swoje wady. Nie ma znaczenia jak ostrożnie grasz, hazard zawsze będzie hazardem. Nawet najbezpieczniejszy zakład można było wyrzucić do śmieci, gdy szczęście się skończy. Życie było osobistą rosyjską ruletką, a ludzie rewolwerem. Ten konkretny rodzaj broni załadowano pociskami, zaprojektowanymi po to żeby uderzać i ranić niezliczoną ilość razy, zanim jeden ze strzałów zadanych by zabić, w końcu wybawi ich z nędzy. To objawienie sprawiło, że Gaara czuł odrazę na myśl o nadchodzącym dniu, w którym byłby zmuszony postawić ryzykowny zakład i znów znaleźć się na ciągłym celowniku wesołego społeczeństwa. Nie był wystarczająco optymistyczny, by liczyć na to, że strzał chybi a zakład podwoi jego pieniądze. Życie nie traktowało go tak dobrze.

Pewnego dnia nie uda mu się prześcignąć kuli i straci swój zakład. Nie wyczekiwał tego dnia.

* * *

Naruto przyjrzał się mężczyźnie naprzeciwko niego. Było widać, że miał dobre poczucie humoru i miał odwagę, by je pokazać. Polubił to. Miał przeczucie, że ten mężczyzna nie był tylko dziwacznym typem, który by go zafascynował, ale też mógłby rzucić trochę światła na ten mglisty przypadek.

– Więc... moja osobista opinia na temat Sabaku. Nie jestem pewien czy mogę dać ci to, na co masz nadzieję – Kakashi oznajmił Naruto.

– Myślę, że się tego dowiemy kiedy mi o nim opowiesz.

Mężczyzna błysnął uśmieszkiem.

– A ja myślę, że zbyt wysoko postawiłeś wobec mnie swoje oczekiwania. Jestem dobry w mojej pracy, ale nawet ja nie mogę dokonywać cudów.

Przerwał, żeby wziąć łyk kawy. Wyglądał jakby od jakiegoś czasu siedział za biurkiem.

– Nie ma mowy żebyś zrozumiał, jak bardzo zamknięty w sobie jest Sabaku, dopóki się z nim nie spotkasz. Ani razu podczas naszej rozmowy nie pozwolił prześliznąć się niczemu osobistemu. Zaplanował idealnie każdy swój ruch i słowo. Żadnych szczegółów, żadnych uczuć. Tylko wyćwiczone dialogi. I to dobrze wyuczone – wątpię, by ktoś bez szkolenia w tej dziedzinie zauważył, iż odgrywał scenariusz.

Naruto żałował, że nie uznał tego opisu za zaskakujący.

– Czy wyglądał jakby manipulował? – Chciał wiedzieć. Kakashi potrząsnął głową.

– Nie powiedziałbym. Być może był zwodniczy, ale chyba nie miał ochoty nas kontrolować – wyjaśnił.

Kiedy Naruto już zaczynał mieć nadzieję, że jego potencjalny klient nie był aż tak obłąkany jak się obawiał, Kakashi dosłownie zdusić ten optymizm w zarodku.

– Muszę to tutaj nadmienić: istnieje duża szansa, że zwyczajnie zdecydował się tego nie robić.

Blondyn spochmurniał. Dlaczego w ogóle zawracał sobie głowę by poczuć się rozczarowany, nie był pewny, ale przypuszczał, że najlepiej byłoby nie pokładać zbyt dużych nadziei w odpowiedziach, które mógł otrzymać.

– Czy odniosłeś wrażenie, że jest niebezpieczny?

– Tak.

– Morderczy?

– Wybitnie.

Skulił się. Mężczyzna wydawał się już dostrzegać wewnętrznie, że jego zaufanie w tą sprawę wykrusza się.

– Nie impulsywnie – zaznaczył Kakashi. – Co tłumaczy, dlaczego jego epizody psychotyczne nie były wystarczające, by uznać go za _non_ _compos mentis_.

Naruto zaczynał czuć się jak idiota, bo nie porzucał zainteresowania sprawą, choć dostawał ku temu powody jeden po drugim.

– Pasował do profilu osoby o podwyższonych skłonnościach do przemocy, a nawet zabójstwa – ciągnął drugi mężczyzna. – Co prawda, nie da się dokładnie określić, kto byłby zdolny do odebrania ludzkiego życia. Jednakże dysponujemy spisem mentalnych cech, który daje nam niejasne wskazówki co do tego, kto dysponuje ponadprzeciętnym potencjałem do popełniania brutalnych zbrodni. Sabaku odhaczył każde pole.

Naruto westchnął.

– I czy te pola były jedynym powodem, dla którego uznałeś go za niebezpiecznego?

– Nie. – Kakashi oparł się na krześle. – Nie był zbyt rozgadany, delikatnie mówiąc. Fan zabawy w chowanego. Do tego bardzo umiejętny. Sposób, w jaki utrzymywał swoją grę; jak dobrze robił to w trakcie wielogodzinnego przesłuchania, przez ten cały czas... to trąciło profesjonalizmem. Podejrzewaliśmy przeszkolenie wojskowe, ale nic nie mogliśmy mu udowodnić, ponieważ nie ma żadnych osiągnięć w tym zakresie. Możliwe, że pracował dla zagranicznego rządu.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, patrząc sceptycznie. Praca dla zagranicznego rządu oznaczałaby prawdopodobieństwo zdrady. Uważał to za mało realne. Tak delikatne kwestie byłyby rozwiązywane w tajemnicy, a nie za pomocą niezależnej instancji prawnej.

– Czy był gwałtowny?

Kakashi potrząsnął głową.

– Nie w trakcie zatrzymania, nie w areszcie. Jak już mówiłem, był spokojny i opanowany.

Naruto zmrużył oczy.

– Co z więzieniem?

Twarz drugiego mężczyzny ukazywała długą listę tego, co zdecydowanie nie było wyrazem spokoju i opanowania.

– Cóż, – prychnął – z tego co słyszałem, spędził większości czasu w izolatce. Wywnioskuj sobie resztę.

Naruto to zrobił. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna był z natury brutalny, nawet jeśli nie w sposób irracjonalny. Mógł jedynie zakładać, że łatwo jest go rozjuszyć, ale zawsze potrzebował powodu do działania. Gdyby udało mu się znaleźć w tym jakiś promyk nadziei*, byłaby to bardzo ostrożna nadzieja odnośnie zdolności mężczyzny do rozsądnego myślenia. Ale znowu, rozsądne myślenie w połączeniu z masowym morderstwem zawsze wskazywało na staranne zaplanowanie, a zatem dowodząc tym samym, iż odmowa uprzywilejowania wyroku jest uzasadniona. Szczerze, nie miało znaczenia, z której strony to analizował, ta sprawa była jak miecz obosieczny** Wzdychając, blondyn zmusił się, by nie porzucić tej sprawy tu i teraz, zamiast tego szukając dalszych informacji.

– Powiedziałeś, że profil opiera się na prawdopodobieństwach statystycznych. Ale czy osobiście wierzysz w to, że on jest mordercą?

Kakashi zamilkł na chwilę, jakby niepewny jak ma na to zareagować.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, nie jestem zobowiązany ani nawet nie wolno mi mieszać moich osobistych opinii w oficjalne sprawy, ale... – przerwał, wahając się. –... Przyznam ci to, nie mam pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie.

– Jak to możliwe? – Naruto przechylił głowę, od razu zaciekawiony.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak miałbym przypuszczać cokolwiek o osobie, której nie znam?

Jego odpowiedź wywołała zdezorientowanie.

– Czy nie to robisz w życiu?

– Taa – odparł mężczyzna. – Zbijam forsę na umieszczaniu ludzi w z góry wyselekcjonowanych pudełkach. Ale nawet nie wiem czy podjąłem słuszną decyzję. Podążam ściśle według książki. Spisuję profil według instrukcji, oddaję wyniki i idę dalej.

– A co z tym twoim przeczuciem? – przypomniał blondyn z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Kakashi zachichotał.

– Jestem dobry w czytaniu ludzi, tak. Ufam swojemu przeczuciu, bo to pomaga mi szybciej analizować ludzi. Jednak nie mogę pozwolić, by to mi przeszkodziło. Żaden sąd nie wyda wyroku na podstawie moich przeczuć.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Naruto prychnął. – Oto dlaczego pytam o twoją własną opinię o tym facecie. Wszystko co mi powiedziałeś mogę przeczytać w raporcie. To co chcę wiedzieć to to, co mówi twoje przeczucie odnośnie Sabaku.

Spojrzenie Kakashiego utkwiło w Naruto, a jego oczy zmrużyły się. Nie z irytacją, nie z podejrzliwością, lecz z czymś zbliżonym do utrapienia z przeszłości.

– Nic. Absolutnie nic.

Naruto wyraził swoje zdziwienie, jak również zmieszanie. Po całym tym przydługim opisie do czego podobny był Sabaku, co miało znaczyć _nic_?

– Nic? – zapytał.

– Dokładnie. Ani jednej cholernej rzeczy. – Kakashi wyglądał na bliskiego frustracji. – Nie mogę odczytać ludzi, jeśli nie ma niczego do odczytania. Ten facet... był pusty, całkowicie i na wskroś. To było jak próba portretowania rzeźby – zimny jak kamień, od stóp do głów. Nie było osobowości do odczytania, ukrył _wszystko_.

– Co z tym wszystkim o czym mi powiedziałeś? Jego wyćwiczone odpowiedzi? Okienka, które zakreślił?

Mężczyzna wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

– To wszystko to tylko sprawy techniczne. Statystyki, normy psychologiczne. Musiałem zaczerpnąć je ze sposobu w jaki się prezentował. Wszystko, czego zdecydował się nie ujawniać jest poza moją kontrolą. Nie mogę rzucać oszalałymi przypuszczeniami na chybił trafił.

Naruto przerwał, by przetrawić to, co mu powiedziano. Wyglądało na to, że Kakashi miał rację – miał zbyt duże nadzieje. Mężczyzna wyraźnie nie mógł mu pomóc poza kwestiami technicznymi, pozostawiając osobowość Sabaku równie tajemniczą, jak do tej pory. Lecz mimo wszystko, otrzymał cenne informacje oraz pośrednie porady, w jaki sposób przygotować się na jutrzejsze spotkanie. Oczekiwać nieoczekiwanego, jak przypuszczał.

– Miałeś rację – zachichotał blondyn. – Nie dostałem tego, na co liczyłem, ale to nie była całkowita strata czasu.

– Cieszę się, że mogłem się przydać – powiedział drugi mężczyzna, wstając z miejsca, a Naruto podążył za nim.

Z uprzejmym uśmiechem, który miał być znakiem cichego oddalenia się, Naruto odwrócił się żeby wyjść. Otworzył drzwi, ale zatrzymał go zaczepny ton w głosie mężczyzny.

– Miałem rację, co?

Blondyn odwrócił się, jego uśmiech nosił wskazówki zmieszania.

– Przepraszam?

– Masz zamiar wziąć tę robotę, prawda?

Naruto uniósł brew, przechylając głowę w dziwny sposób.

– Skoro tak mówisz.

Kakashi odpowiedział wszystkowiedzącym uśmieszkiem, pozwalając blondynowi odejść. Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie mógł powstrzymać się od potrząśnięcia głową i uwolnienia rozbawionego chichotu. Nie było opcji żeby przyznał, że ten mężczyzna mógł mieć rację.

+++  
Była 17:45 gdy Naruto leciał do Fuchu. Według jego obliczeń, nie powinno zająć długo nim samolot dotrze do celu. Mimo że miał dużo czasu między spotkaniem z Kakashim a wylotem samolotu, prawie przegapił odprawę. Po wczesnym obiedzie wrócił do domu, żeby zabrać walizkę, którą spakował gotową do odlotu i zastał Sakurę w fatalnym nastroju. Dowiedział się, że Hinata, jego sekretarka, zadzwoniła na numer domowy z pilnymi interesami, jednak to Sakura podniosła słuchawkę.

Naruto i jego żona ustalili, że praca nie powinna wracać z nimi do domu, wliczając to rozmowy telefoniczne z biura. Kiedy więc Hinata zadzwoniła, kobieta doszła do wniosku, iż jedynym wyjaśnieniem może być to, że Naruto miał romans. Po co jeszcze jego sekretarka dzwoniłaby do domu, skoro zgodzili się, iż taka sytuacja nie będzie miała miejsca? Naruto obstawiał, że po prostu zapomniał poinformować Hinatę o ich umowie. Sakura mu nie uwierzyła i odebrała to jako wymówkę. Kłótnia trwała dwie godziny i kontynuowaliby ją, gdyby nie musiał jechać na lotnisko. Ledwo zdążył na odprawę.

Naruto już skończył z tym tematem. Zdradami. Nie praktykował tego, nie żeby czuł potrzebę. Czuł się wystarczająco szczęśliwy, będąc mężczyzną jednej kobiety, ale Sakura tego nie kupowała. Czasami Naruto kwestionował swoje zdolności do dalszego znoszenia jej podejrzliwości, a jednocześnie nie chciał odpuszczać małżeństwa, które zbudowali. Stawał na głowie, żeby zdobyć dziewczynę swoich marzeń a kiedy mu się w końcu udało, to brzmiało jak cud.

Lecz teraz, po czterech latach, cud został pochowany pod górą gniewu i zazdrości, a on nie był już pewny czy będzie w stanie poruszyć tę górę.

Naruto wybudził się z zamyślenia, gdy głośniki zatrzeszczały, po czym zakomunikowały, że samolot doleci do Fuchu w przeciągu pięciu minut. Wkrótce lądowanie dobiegło końca. Po dwudziestu minutach wyszedł z samolotu i przeszedł przez terminal pasażerski. Wynajął taksówkę z linii aut przed terminalem i podał adres swojego hotelu. Po pół godzinie okropnego ruchu drogowego oraz nudnawej pogawędce z kierowcą, dotarł do hotelu. W pośpiechu pokonał drogę do środka, nie czując niczego poza drobnym wycieńczeniem. Kiedy tylko wszedł do pokoju, runął na łóżko. Choć czuł naglącą potrzebę, by zamknąć oczy i odpłynąć, zmusił się żeby nie zasnąć. Spojrzał na zegarek. Dopiero 19:12. Za wcześnie do łóżka, za późno na zwiedzanie. Po chwili zdecydował się zejść na dół, żeby przekąsić coś w hotelowej restauracji.

Leniwie zwlekł się z łóżka i otworzył walizkę, którą zabrał ze sobą. Szybko pozbył się garnituru, który był zmuszony nosić cały dzień. Siedzenie w samolocie w za ciasnym krawacie było piekielnym sposobem na spędzenie lotu, ale przez sprzeczkę z Sakurą nie zostało mu czasu na zmianę ubrania. Rozweselony, że w końcu przebierze się w coś wygodniejszego, dopasował parę czarnych dżinsów, białą koszulkę i AllStarsy, niemal tak stare jak świat. W wolnym czasie wolał nosić ubrania codzienne. Nie był szczególnie wybredny, ale miał swój własny styl – a przynajmniej próbował jakiś mieć – i lubił wyrażać siebie, gdy nie był w pracy. Sakura często narzekała na ubrania, które nosił. Uznała, że styl Naruto nie był wystarczająco wyrazisty jak na mężczyznę w jego wieku i że wyluzowany wygląd powinien „zostawić nastoletnim chłopcom". To samo tyczyło się kolczyków w jego lewym uchu. Oczywiście nie ozdabiał ucha do biura, ale wtedy, gdy nie był na służbie. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek miał coś przeciwko temu.

Były też inne atrybuty, za którymi Sakura nie przepadała, ale Naruto nie mógł się ich pozbyć – wytatuowane ramiona i tors.

Przed akademią prawniczą, zanim otaczał się szanowanymi ludźmi, życie nie traktowało go z wdziękiem i życzliwością. Został osierocony w młodym wieku. Jego rodzice odeszli zanim miał szansę stworzyć z nimi należyte wspomnienia. Sierociniec, w którym spędził kilka pierwszych lat swojego życia nie mógł zastąpić prawdziwej rodziny, a brak więzi uczynił go przygnębionym i samotnym dzieckiem. W rzeczywistości jedynym pozytywnym prezentem, jaki zaoferował mu sierociniec był Sasuke. Dzielili ten sam rodzaj smutku, tę samą samotność. I chociaż mieli siebie nawzajem, ich wspólny brak krewnych ostatecznie doprowadził ich do kręgu złych ludzi i wyjętego spod prawa stylu życia. Ta banda stała się ich pierwszą prawdziwą rodziną.

Podobnie jak Naruto, Sasuke wcześnie stracił rodziców. Tylko jego starszy brat, Itachi, pozostał przy życiu. Karty losu mogły rozegrać się bardzo różnie dla tych trzech. Na szczęście Itachi zebrał się w sobie, postanowił spojrzeć ironii prosto w oczy i zaczął studiować medycynę sądową. Na dzień dzisiejszy, Itachi był prezesem Centralnego Laboratorium Kryminalistycznego Policji*** Obserwując go, zarówno Naruto jak i Sasuke poszli w jego ślady i uczynili walkę z przestępczością swoją misją. Życie zmieniło się dla nich o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, ale szorstki początek pozostawił ślady tuszu na każdym z nich. Nigdy nie żałował, że używa swojej skóry jak otwartej książki, gotowej do przeczytania przez innych ludzi; to była część niego. Bardziej niż cokolwiek, było to przypominanie, by nigdy nie zapomniał o piekle, przez które przeszedł.

Po przebraniu się, Naruto rzucił okiem w lustro. Potargawszy starannie przystrzyżone włosy, uznał że to co widzi nie wygląda najgorzej, po czym zszedł na dół. Wszedł do restauracji i przeskanował otoczenie pod względem miejsca do siedzenia. Oprócz pary w podeszłym wieku i młodej kobiety lokal był pusty. Zdecydował się na zajęcie miejsca w najcichszym kącie. Nie był w nastroju do towarzystwa i pomyślał, że to będzie najlepsze miejsce, by odizolować się od potencjalnych rozmówców.

Źle myślał. Czekając na zamówienie, zauważył jak młoda kobieta gapi się na niego kilka stolików dalej. Kiedy Naruto spojrzał w jej stronę, został nagrodzony uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. Naruto westchnął. Nie miał do tego nastroju. Kobieta albo tego nie dostrzegała, albo ją to nie obchodziło i ostatecznie wstała, by podejść. Naruto postanowił ją zignorować. Nawet, gdy kobieta przystanęła obok niego, nie obdarzył jej słowem ani spojrzeniem.

– Witaj, nieznajomy. – Jej głos był łagodny, aczkolwiek pełen lubieżnych intencji.

– Przepraszam, ale nie. – Miał nadzieję, że zrozumie aluzję.

Najwyraźniej nie.

– Nie bądź taki oziębły – powiedziała z lekkim dąsem, po czym zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

Naruto zmierzył ją groźnym spojrzeniem. W takich chwilach nienawidził wyróżniać się wśród większości ludzi. Za dzieciaka jego jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy były gwarancją pobicia, lecz teraz – jako dorosły – przyciągały zaskakującą liczbę samotnych pań. Sen na jawie dla wolnego faceta, koszmarna złośliwość dla zamężnego. Kobiety potrafiły być o wiele bardziej hop-do-przodu niż zakładało społeczeństwo.

– To się nie stanie – powtórzył, rzucając jej niemiłe spojrzenie. Nauczył się, że tak pewne siebie kobiety były z natury trudne do złamania.

Zareagowała uśmieszkiem.

– Nie wyglądasz na zbyt szczęśliwego, mogłabym poprawić ci samopoczucie.

Przerwał, żeby przyjrzeć się kobiecie. Była młodsza od niego, może o kilka lat. Średnio po dwudziestce, jak przypuszczał. Miała długie, jasnobrązowe włosy, drobne ramiona i korzystne rysy. Była atrakcyjna, bezsprzecznie. Ale to nie znaczyło, że był niewolnikiem dobrego wyglądu.

– Moich problemów nie jest w stanie wyleczyć ładna twarz.

– Nie dowiesz się, jeśli nie spróbujesz.

Naruto zmrużył oczy. Tylko przez sekundę, pomyślał o tym. Tylko przez momencik rozważał, jaką szkodę mogłoby to wyrządzić. Był wyczerpany, miał dość swojego małżeństwa i czuł się jak nerwowy wrak z powodu jutra. Czy to co robił naprawdę miało znaczenie?

Odrzucił tę myśl, gdy tylko odkrył, że wywołuje w nim mdłości. Nie był samolubny w taki sposób. Odmawiał.

– Odpieprz się, jestem żonaty. – Podniósł się i odszedł, zostawiając kobietę samą sobie.

Nienawiść do samego siebie szybko go dopadła. Między nieprzyzwoitymi pomysłami a planowaniem zdrady istniała cienka, acz zdecydowana granica. Miał wiele wad, ale nie był oszustem. Zaczynał czuć się jak ktoś inny. Niechciana transformacja rozwijała się jak dotąd od kilku miesięcy, ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni coś drastycznie się zmieniło. Tracił kontrolę nad swoim rozsądkiem. A wisienką na jego już i tak niefortunnym torcie było poczucie, że zbyt mocno uwiesił się na nowej sprawie, na Sabaku. Musiał wziąć się w garść, zanim skończy stojąc pośród zwykłych kawałeczków.

Zdecydował, iż nadszedł czas aby nawiązać więź z minibarem.

+++  
Następny poranek nie należał do jednych z tych przyjemniejszych. Okazuje się, że intensywne picie przed ważnym spotkaniem nie było dobrym pomysłem. Była dziewiąta, kiedy Naruto zerwał się z łóżka w szaleńczej panice. Alarm nie obudził go na czas. W pośpiechu założył garnitur, mając nadzieję, że zdąży na spotkanie. Szczęśliwie, hotel nie znajdował się daleko od obiektu, ale ruch wokoło był okropny.

W ciągu dziesięciu minut stał się bardziej reprezentacyjny i był gotowy do opuszczenia pokoju. Gwałtownie zbiegł po schodach, starannie przeczesał włosy, próbując nie wyglądać na skacowanego. Rzadko zdarzało mu się pić tak twardą ręką, ale wczoraj wymknęło mu się to spod kontroli, kiedy stres i wyczerpanie narosły. Oczywiście, to musiało stać się w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

Była 9:15 kiedy dotarł do holu, co oznaczało, że jego podwózka powinna już czekać. W pośpiechu sprawdził zawartość swojej teczki, aby upewnić się, że niczego nie zapomniał, a następnie wybiegł na zewnątrz. Szara furgonetka stała zaparkowana na poboczu drogi. Na boku pojazdu widniał napis „Więzienie Fuchu". Naruto skierował się w stronę furgonetki i otworzył drzwi.

– Zakładam, że to moja podwózka – powiedział, zaskakując mężczyznę za kółkiem. Kierowca szybko otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i przesunął spojrzenie na notatnik na swoich kolanach.

– Uzumaki Naruto? Chcę, żebyś pokazał mi jakiś dowód tożsamości.

Wyjął paszport i wręczył mu go. Po załatwieniu formalności Naruto wsiadł.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Jazda nie powinna potrwać długo, prawda? – Chciał wiedzieć.

– Plus minus około dwudziestu minut. – Nadeszła odpowiedź. Naruto odchrząknął. Dojedzie na czas, ale przedostanie się przez zabezpieczenia może chwilę potrwać.

Podróż trwała pięć minut dłużej niż przewidywano. Z krótkim podziękowaniem opuścił furgonetkę, gdy tylko przejechali przez dobrze zabezpieczoną główną bramę. Powitali go dwaj mężczyźni. Naruto pozwolił im przeprowadzić się przez wejście dla gości. Tam został przedstawiony trzem innym strażnikom, wykrywaczowi metalu i skanerowi rentgenowskiemu. Włożył swoje rzeczy do plastikowego pojemnika do przeskanowania i przeszedł przez wykrywacz metalu. Nie napotykając żadnych problemów, przeszedł przez środki bezpieczeństwa i mógł kontynuować. Poprowadzono go długim, ponurym korytarzem do drzwi, które wydawały się być wejściem do biura. Naruto zapukał w metalową powierzchnię, już przeczuwając co za nią znajdzie. Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując to, czego się spodziewał. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Cześć, Naruto. Minęło sporo czasu. – Powitał go starszy mężczyzna o długich, białych włosach.

– Cześć, Jiraiya. Miło cię znowu widzieć – odpowiedział Naruto z uśmiechem.

Jiraiya był jego dawnym znajomym. W trakcie studiów służył jako ktoś w rodzaju mentora dla Naruto. Przez krótki okres czasu mieszkał nawet z tym mężczyzną. Stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Rodziną, jak przypuszczał, ponieważ widział w mężczyźnie postać ojca. Ich relacje oddaliły się, gdy Naruto się wyprowadził, a starszy mężczyzna przyjął pracę jako naczelnik Więzienia Fuchu. Przez jakiś czas utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt, ale ostatecznie życie stanęło im na przeszkodzie. To było ich pierwsze spotkanie od lat. Zauważył, że mężczyzna się postarzał. Ale z drugiej strony, on też. To była chwila niejasnej nostalgii w połączeniu z tęsknotą pozostałą z przeszłości. Pocieszająca sama w sobie, ale nie była powodem do rezygnacji z profesjonalizmu. Był tam żeby zobaczyć więźnia. Sentymentalizm nie pasował do spraw z natury tak poważnych.

– Słyszałem, że jesteś tutaj, żeby poznać Sabaku – powiedział Jiraiya.

– Tak. Zaproponowano mi stanowisko jego adwokata – potwierdził Naruto.

– Rozumiem. Czy zdecydowałeś się je zaakceptować? – Chciał wiedzieć mężczyzna.

Naruto nie miał pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami. Drugi mężczyzna skinął głową.

– Dobrze więc. Tędy, proszę – polecił Jiraiya i poprowadził Naruto wzdłuż korytarza.

Podążał za mężczyzną przez parę drzwi i kilka zakrętów, aż dotarli do mocniej zabezpieczonego wejścia. Drzwi były wykonane z grubego żelaza i wyglądało na to, że miały wbudowany system alarmowy. Jiraiya nacisnął kilka cyfr na elektrozamku, a drzwi zabrzęczały po wpisaniu prawidłowego kodu.

– Sabaku jest więźniem, któremu zazwyczaj nie wolno przyjmować gości, dlatego spotkasz się z nim w zabezpieczonym pokoju. Na zewnątrz będą strażnicy i kamery, obserwujące was. Sabaku zostanie zakuty w kajdany, więc nie musisz się martwić – zapewnił Jiraiya.

– Nie martwię się – odpowiedział Naruto, brzmiąc pewnie. Tak pewnie, jak się czuł.

– Jest też brzęczyk, żeby włączyć alarm, jeśli coś się wydarzy – kontynuował starszy mężczyzna.

Naruto skinął głową i wszedł za mężczyzną do pokoju. Przestrzeń pomieszczenia godnie reprezentowała resztę obiektu – ciemna, naga i ogólnie nieprzyjemna. Na ścianie po jego lewej stronie znajdowało się lustro. Zakładał, że było dwustronne. Na drugim końcu pokoju były kolejne drzwi. Prawdopodobnie przeznaczone dla więźniów. Oprócz stołu przymocowanego do podłogi i paru krzeseł, pomieszczenie było puste.

– Proszę usiąść po tej stronie stołu – wskazał Jiraiya, przysuwając krzesło dla Naruto.

Blondyn postąpił zgodnie z instrukcją. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w trakcie swojej kariery odwiedził sporo zakładów i poznał wielu szaleńców, bardzo mało rzeczy mogło go zaskoczyć. Ale teraz, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, był zdenerwowany spotkaniem z więźniem. Przyzwyczaił się już do wszelkiego rodzaju maniaków i niełatwo było go zbić z tropu w momencie, gdy dochodziło do spotkania z nimi. Dlaczego więc się stresował?

– Zrelaksuj się. Robiłeś to już wcześniej. To spotkanie jak każde inne – powiedział Jiraiya. Naruto zakładał, że mężczyzna zwrócił uwagę na jego sztywne ramiona i niespokojne nogi.

Blondyn udał uspokajający uśmiech.

– Taa, wszystko w porządku.

Nie było. W jakiś sposób, bez wszelkiego ładu i składu, był daleki od dobrego samopoczucia.

Nic nie wydawało się znajome. Nie pokój przesłuchań, identyczny jak każdy inny, który odwiedził ani płytki oddech, który nigdy wcześniej nie zawodził. Nawet nie jego własne ciało, ponieważ czuł się prawie nieswojo we własnej skórze. To było tak, jakby przeżywał swoją pierwszą sprawę od nowa. Nerwowość, niepewność – nie czuł tego od lat. Zawsze asertywnie podchodził do sposobu, w jaki wykonywał swoją pracę; zawsze nosił się pewnie w obliczu przestępców, którzy rozkwitali w niepewności innych. Lecz teraz, po latach doświadczenia w tym, czego miał się spodziewać, dokuczliwe uczucie z tyłu głowy podpowiadało mu, że nie było sposobu na przygotowanie się na nadchodzące wydarzenia.

Naruto wziął głęboki oddech, próbując zachować spokój. Z determinacją odłożył na bok wszelkie rozproszenie, pieczętując niepokój, który pragnął wylać się przez pęknięcia w jego opanowaniu. Robił to od lat, stało się to łatwe, stało się nawykiem. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by tym razem było inaczej.

– Która godzina? – spytał Naruto.

Zanim Jiraiya zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju otworzyły się. Odwrócił się, by zerknąć. Jego solidne oczekiwania zmieniły się w zaskoczenie. Do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna o wiśniowo-czerwonych włosach, ubrany w szary kombinezon. Łańcuchy krępujące go grzechotały przy każdym kroku. Zimne spojrzenie mężczyzny uniosło się, by martwo spojrzeć Naruto w oczy. Mimowolnie wstrzymał oddech.

Oto były oczy, których doświadczenia Naruto z niecierpliwością oczekiwał. I były tak zimne, jak obiecywano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Silver lining. Jest to angielski idiom (everycloudhasa silver lining), w dosłownym znaczeniu każda chmura ma srebrną podszewkę. Użytą część można przetłumaczyć jako „ dobra strona" lub „szukać pozytywów", jednak do kontekstu moim zdaniem bardziej pasował właśnie „promyk nadziei".
> 
> **A candle burning at both ends – kolejny idiom, oznaczający świecę płonącą na obu końcach. Polskim odpowiednikiem w tym kontekście jest miecz obosieczny – wydarzenie, które powoduje szkodę dla obu stron.
> 
> *** National Research Institute of Police Science w Japonii. Nie byłam do końca pewna, jak przetłumaczyć tę nazwę, więc zdecydowałam się na polski odpowiednik. Dosłownie byłoby to: Krajowy Instytut Badawczy Nauk Policyjnych.
> 
> W razie błędów logicznych/stylistycznych/gramatycznych/jakiś innych proszę o kontakt.


	4. Prymitywne człowieczeństwo

Naruto siedział nieruchomy i spięty. Walczył by utrzymać spokojny, równomierny oddech. Włosy u podstawy jego szyi uniosły się przy końcach. Uczucie niepodobne do niczego, z czym miał wcześniej styczność zaskoczyło go. Nie mógł znaleźć słów, by to opisać. Mężczyzna przed nim nie był w żadnym razie taki, jak się tego spodziewał. Był wyższy, bledszy i o wiele bardziej stoicki, niż sobie wyobrażał. A jego oczy... nie były niebieskie. Były wyblakłym, jadowitym odcieniem zieleni. To najosobliwsza zieleń, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, wystarczająco jasna by uchodzić za pastelową. Przerażające, jak lodowate mogły być tak miękkie oczy.

Naruto nagle poczuł się tak zdezorientowany. Nie powinien świadomie snuć wyobrażeń o swoich klientach i nigdy tego nie robił. To uczucie było zupełnie nowe i nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie z nim poradzić. Po raz pierwszy od lat doświadczał fascynacji, której nie potrafił zdusić. Utknąwszy w dziwnej formie emocjonalnego czyśćca mógł jedynie dopilnować, żeby tego po sobie nie pokazywać.

Gaara utkwił lodowaty wzrok w Naruto, który nie mógł oderwać własnego spojrzenia od obserwujących go oczu. Jego wzrok podążył z zaciekawieniem, ale i ostrożnością za drugim mężczyzną, powoli podchodzącym do stołu i siadającym naprzeciwko niego. Gaara cierpliwie pozwolił strażnikom przypiąć się kajdankami do stołu, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Co dziwne, Naruto nie uznał spojrzenia mężczyzny za przytłaczające. Jedynie... hipnotyzujące. To musiał być efekt, o którym mu mówiono. Przed którym ostrzegano. Gaara wydawał się roztaczać wokół siebie namacalną aurę, która odpychała wszystko inne. Było dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Sasuke – nie można kupić takiej charyzmy.

On nie przypominał nikogo, kogo Naruto spotkał kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ten mężczyzna był jak rzeźba, artystycznie zimny. Jego pozbawiona życia twarz oczarowywała unikalnym wyglądem. To była dziwaczna kombinacja, pusta fasada przywodziła na myśl zarówno charyzmę jak i okrucieństwo. Spojrzenie balansujące na cienkiej linii między zauroczeniem a groźbą. Naruto mógł śmiało stwierdzić, dlaczego samą obecność mężczyzny uważano za przygniatającą. Nie tylko emanował niewidzialnym niebezpieczeństwem, lecz także na takie wyglądał. Jego wzrost w połączeniu z szerokimi ramionami i zniewalającymi oczami zmieniał go w autorytet zdolny do zawładnięcia każdą przestrzenią. Odwieczne ostrzeżenie, by nigdy nie oceniać książki po okładce traciło tutaj swoją wartość.

Naruto nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że odwzajemnił wgapione w niego spojrzenie. Zastanawiał się czy Gaara patrzył tak intensywnie na innych. W niewytłumaczalny sposób tak uważna obserwacja schlebiała mu. Nie zwracał uwagi na otaczających ich ludzi. Nawet gdy zostali sami, żaden z nich nie zauważył, że pokój opustoszał. Jeszcze kilka sekund zajęło Naruto oczyszczenie głowy i ponowne odnalezienie w sobie zdolności mówienia. Walczył, by zachować neutralny ton, bojąc się, że jego profesjonalny język może ucierpieć.

– Nazywam się Uzumaki Naruto. Rozumiem, że zaoferowałeś mi pracę?

Drugi mężczyzna powoli skinął głową, wciąż nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Naruto zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. Upewnił się, że dopasował się do chłodnego wyrazu, obserwującego go.

– No cóż, przejrzałem akta i przyznaję, jestem zainteresowany. Ale są pytania, które muszę zadać.

Oczekiwał, że drugi coś powie, lecz na próżno. Nie marnując czasu, Naruto wyjął teczkę, notatnik i długopis. Zerkając na pierwszą stronę, zadał obowiązkowe pytania.

– Czy został pan poinformowany o wszystkich zmianach i postępach w sprawie?

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. Naruto zapisał słowo lub dwa.

– Czy zdecydował się pan na sprzeciwienie się karze śmierci?

Gaara ponownie skinął. Naruto zmrużył oczy. Ciągłe milczenie mężczyzny drażniło go.

– O co będzie się pan ubiegał w sądzie?

Wiedząc, że pytanie zmusi go do wypowiedzenia odpowiedzi, czekał cierpliwie. Najlżejsze, najdrobniejsze przemknięcie czegoś ciekawskiego mignęło w bladym spojrzeniu.

– Niewinność.

Zdziwiło go, jak głęboki był głos mężczyzny. Charakterystyczny, jak niskie dudnienie silnika V8. Nie brzmiało nieprzyjemnie, ale miało niebezpieczne tony.

– Rozumiem. – To jedno proste słowo, z którego składała się jego wypowiedź, ponieważ nagle połowa jego słownictwa wydawała się wyparować. – Już został pan skazany. Teraz ma pan szansę na unieważnienie wyroku, ale to oznacza, że lepiej by było gdyby zaczął pan mówić.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Uśmieszek sprawił, że Naruto poczuł się niekomfortowo.

– Wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć, znajduje się w aktach. Teraz to zależy od ciebie. Masz mózg, żeby to rozgryźć?

Trzy pełne zdania, zauważył Naruto. Każde z nich oznaczało milion różnych rzeczy, w zależności od tonu. Odnotował dialekt mężczyzny. Łamliwy i specyficzny dla niższej warstwy społecznej. Niewykształcony, lecz nie nieinteligentny. Urodzony w biedzie, wychowany na ulicach. Tak jak on.

Zdawszy sobie sprawę z błędu, jaki popełnił, wypunktowując cechę, z którą mógł się utożsamić, podczas gdy jego zadaniem było obserwowanie sytuacji z obiektywnego punktu widzenia, po cichu przeklął się za dopuszczenie do odstępstwa. W imię zdrowego rozsądku odłożył na bok wszystko, co nie było wyłącznie słowami mężczyzny. Które, szczerze mówiąc, zirytowały go odmową współpracy. Nie był głupi. Wiedział, że miały na celu go wkurzyć. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna już zorientował się, że Naruto jest kiepski w odrzucaniu wyzwań.

– Ty _chcesz_ żebym odmówił?

Gaara, ku jego zaskoczeniu, pochylił się do przodu tak bardzo, jak tylko jego łańcuchy mu na to pozwalały. Wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom jego spojrzenie mogło stwardnieć w coś znacznie trudniejszego do odmowy.

– Nie zrobisz tego.

Naruto ugryzł się w język, by powstrzymać się od barwnego wyrażenia rosnącej irytacji. W żadnym razie nie oczekiwał, że jakkolwiek polubi tego mężczyznę, ponieważ jego klienci nie byli zachwycającymi ludźmi, jednak nie był przygotowany na to, by poczuć się tak dotkniętym. Wiedział, że nie powinien; wiedział, że to zły znak, ale nie mógł nie czuć się w równym stopniu zafascynowany jak i sfrustrowany. Widocznie nie docenił własnego zainteresowania tą sprawą. Był zbyt arogancki przez lata, gdy nie postrzegał swoich klientów jako coś więcej niż kawałków pieniędzy przykutych do stolików w pokoju przesłuchań; zapomniał o zasadzie, że od każdej reguły istniały wyjątki. Nienawidził tego przyznawać, ale to nie była już tylko sprawa, przez którą chciał się przedrzeć i wygrać. To było tyle samo, jeśli nie więcej, wyjątek siedział tuż przed nim. Człowiek o kamiennej twarzy i wszystkie jego sekrety.

– Świetnie – odchrząknął. – Nie ma powodu, by to przeciągać. Przyjmuję.

Oczy Gaary odzwierciedlały coś na wzór satysfakcji. To tylko zwiększyło już i tak zauważalną irytację Naruto, ale starał się nie ujawniać tego na pierwszy rzut oka. Wstał, żeby odejść.

– Potrzebuję kilku godzin, by to się stało oficjalne. Proces rozpocznie się za dwa dni. – Przerwał, by rzucić mężczyźnie umyślnie szydercze spojrzenie. – Zacznij się modlić, bym był wystarczająco mądry, żeby zbudować silną argumentację bez niczego, co mi dałeś.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, która – jak wiedział – byłaby wkurzająca, odwrócił się do wyjścia. Bez ostrzeżenia Gaara wstał, jego łańcuchy zatrzeszczały o stół. Zmieszany niespodziewanym dźwiękiem Naruto zatrzymał się, po czym zwrócił twarzą do niego. Mężczyzna znów miał intensywne, władcze spojrzenie.

– Wiem, że dasz radę. Dlatego cię wybrałem.

Naruto zamilkł. Wszystko, co dotyczyło mężczyzny, który doprowadzał go do szału za każdym razem, gdy się odzywał, było czymś wystarczająco niezdrowym, by przyprawić go o ciarki. Patrząc na mężczyznę z fałszywą obojętnością, zastanawiał się jak miałby zareagować na takie oświadczenie. W końcu całkowicie je zignorował.

– Do zobaczenia w sądzie – mruknął, odwrócił się i odszedł.

Gdy znalazł się poza terenem więzienia, odetchnął głęboko pierwszy raz od godziny. Czuł się dość... niestabilny. Jak to się stało? Jak mógł pozwolić, by jego godność zawodowa rozpadła się w taki sposób?

Zdolność Gaary do przejrzenia jego fasady niepokoiła go. Żadni inny klienci, nawet ci pierwsi, których się obawiał, nie byli w stanie tego zrobić; nigdy nie wywoływali w nim tak burzliwych, mieszanych emocji. Nerwowość, tak, czasami nawet lekki strach, ale nigdy czegoś, czego nie mógł zablokować. Naruto nie wiedział, jak się z tym uporać. Czy to ekscytacja pracą nad tak niezwykłą sprawą sprawiła, że działał irracjonalnie? A może to nieludzki sposób funkcjonowania Gaary, równe zimny jak kamień, był przyczyną jego niewytłumaczalnych uczuć? To naprawdę nie miało znaczenia – znajdzie sposób, by je przezwyciężyć. Musiał. Nie mógł dopuścić, by cokolwiek stanęło mu na drodze.

+++  
Kilka godzin później Naruto spacerował po mieście. Ściemniało się. Wykonał kilka telefonów, żeby zatwierdzić wszystko oficjalnie. Był teraz adwokatem Gaary i rozpoczynały się przygotowania do pierwszej rozprawy. Oprócz tego, nie miał pojęcia którą część sprawy miał przedstawić. Miał nowe dowody, które przemawiały na korzyść Gaary, lecz same w sobie nie byłyby wystarczające.

Naruto rozejrzał się. Wyglądało na to, że dotarł do części miasta, która nie była uważana za najmilszą. Ludzie tutaj zerkali ostro spod kaptura, a akty prostytucji można było dostrzec na rogu każdej ulicy. Naruto to nie przeszkadzało. Postanowił uciec od lepszych ludzi i wtopić się w otoczenie przypominające mu dzieciństwo. Pływanie na niebezpiecznych wodach wydawało mu się bardziej „jak w domu" niż wypolerowany świat pieniędzy i pięknych ludzi. Łatwo się dopasował – nawet lata w legalnym biznesie nie zdołały zniszczyć szorstkich krawędzi jego ogólnego wyglądu.

Myśli Naruto krążyły wokół tego przypadku. I Gaary. Wizyta trwała krótko, ale wystarczająco, by Naruto poczuł przywiązanie do sprawy na zupełnie nowym poziomie. Początkowy niepokój, który wywołała przerodził się w przypływ adrenaliny i po prostu wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie się temu oprzeć, nawet jeśli to tylko udowodni jak nieodpowiedzialnym idiotą był.

Nareszcie miał czas, żeby przetworzyć dziwne myśli i odczucia, które wychodziły na jaw. Udało mu się pójść krok naprzód i przyjrzeć im się pod bardziej obiektywną lupą. Mimo wszystko, martwiło go, że był tak nerwowym wrakiem. Denerwował się też śmiesznością czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, które miał na wymyślenie przekonujących argumentów. Gaara najwyraźniej pokładał w nim duże nadzieje. Naruto nie był pewien czy uda mu się im sprostać. Ponieważ jednak nie został stworzony do rezygnowania z czegokolwiek, nie miał zamiaru się poddawać.

Naruto zatrzymał się przed barem. Zdecydował się skierować do środka, a tam prosto do lady. Wewnątrz to miejsce nie wydawało się tak obleśne, jak sugerował to wygląd zewnętrzny. Było zaskakująco schludnie i pusto pod względem klienteli. Usiadł przy kontuarze i zamówił wódkę z lodem. Z racji, że wciąż musiał zadzwonić do Sakury, niewielkie wzmocnienie się było na miejscu. Biorąc łyk trunku, wybrał numer Sakury i czekał na rozmowę. Oczekiwanie na odebranie połączenia nie trwało długo.

– Cześć – odezwała się jego żona. Brzmiała na zmęczoną.

– Hej. Przepraszam. – Naruto natychmiast wyraził skruchę. Na drugim końcu linii rozległo się westchnienie.

– Ja też. Jak minęło twoje spotkanie? – zapytała, wybierając unikanie tematu ich sprzeczki. Naruto cieszył się z tej decyzji.

– Było... interesująco. Zaakceptowałem – powiedział. Linia na chwilę ucichła.

– Kiedy zaczyna się proces?

– Za dwa dni.

Znów umilkła, po czym ze sceptyczną ostrożnością przemówiła.

– Wracasz do domu?

Obawiała się odpowiedzi. Wiedziała, że rozprawa odbędzie się w Fuchu, co oznaczało, że mogła potrwać od kilku dni do kilku tygodni lub nawet miesięcy.

– Tak. Przyjadę jutro. Pójdziemy do lekarza, tak jak obiecałem – oznajmił Naruto z lekkim uśmiechem w głosie.

Usłyszał, jak Sakura odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Dziękuję, kocham cię.

– Też cię kocham. Do zobaczenia jutro.

Po tym Naruto odłożył słuchawkę. Upił resztę wódki. Szczerze mówiąc, wcale nie miał ochoty wracać do domu. Dom stał się teraz niestabilnym gruntem. Bał się, że zarezerwuje kosztowny lot jedynie po to, by znów pokłócić się z Sakurą. Nawet jeśli by go nie zarezerwował, kłótnia i tak miałaby miejsce. Zdecydowany odsunąć na boczny tor swoje godne politowania małżeństwo, zamówił kolejny napój.

– Ciężki dzień? – zagadnął barman, mężczyzna prawdopodobnie w jego wieku. Naruto nie był fanem nadużywania takich frazesów, ale grał dalej.

– Taa – odpowiedział, wymuszając zmęczony uśmiech.

– Jeśli to jakoś pomoże, mój też. – Drugi pocieszył go, wykonując zamówienie. Naruto prychnął.

– Chciałbym powiedzieć, że nie cieszy mnie cierpienie innych ludzi, ale trochę tak jest – zachichotał.

Drugi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Uśmiech wydawał się do pewnego stopnia fałszywy, ale tak naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko. Sam nie byłby w stanie wydusić z siebie czegoś bardziej prawdziwego.

– Cieszę się, że mogłem się przydać. To była spokojna noc, miło jest mieć kogoś, z kim można pogadać.

Naruto walczył, by nie przewrócić oczami. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy, ale przyznał przed sobą, że to by było niegrzeczne. Dawno temu postanowił nie być kutasem poza biurem.

– W tej chwili nie jestem dobrym kompanem – odparł Naruto, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się z ciekawością.

– Kłopoty w raju? – zgadywał.

– A czy nie zawsze tam są?

Barman potrząsnął współczująco głową.

– Zgaduję, że równie ciężko w biurze?

Naruto podniósł wzrok znad kieliszka.

– Raczej.

Drugi mężczyzna posłał mu złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Wiesz, serio nie trzeba być geniuszem, by zadawać właściwe pytania. Są dokładnie trzy powody, dla których mężczyźni piją z brwiami marszczącymi ich twarze. Albo panienka wpadła w szał, coś się spieprzyło w pracy, albo ukatrupili człowieka i mogę stwierdzić, że to dwa z trzech w twoim przypadku.

Naruto przełknął swojego drinka jednym haustem.

– Strzał w dziesiątkę. Przejdę przez to.

Barman skinął głową i nalał mu kolejnego. Nie przeszkadzał Naruto przez następne około czterdzieści pięć minut, a on znów poczuł się za to wdzięczny. Zanim wypił swojego piątego drinka, mężczyzna ponownie się odezwał.

– Gotowy do rozmowy?

Naruto spojrzał na niego podchwytliwie.

– Nalej mi jeszcze jednego, a mógłbym być. – Targował się.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i polał mu, zgodnie z prośbą. Naruto przestudiował go, zwracając uwagę na niezwykle bladą cerę mężczyzny. W połączeniu z czarnymi włosami tworzyła osobliwy kontrast. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że się gapi, póki mężczyzna nie odwrócił się i postawił na blacie świeżo napełnioną szklankę. Naruto upił łyk, wzdychając.

– Jestem prawnikiem. Czy to nie mówi ci wystarczająco dużo?

Barman przechylił głowę.

– Hę, a to ciekawe. Nie to obstawiałem. Twój typ zazwyczaj nie pojawia się w tej części miasta. Więc co, trudny przypadek?

Naruto zastanawiał się czy mądrze jest ujawniać cokolwiek. Pewnie nie. Z drugiej strony może ryzyko było warte mniej niż samoleczenie. Aby uniknąć całkowitego załamania psychicznego postanowił zaryzykować i poszukać podrabianego ukojenia.

– Tak. Przyjechałem tutaj, żeby spotkać się z potencjalnym klientem, ale... ta sprawa to pieprzony bałagan. – Jego głos stał się wyraźnie sfrustrowany. – Wszystko jest kurwa wszędzie, a potem nagle nigdzie. Podejrzewa się to i tamto, ale nic konkretnego. Nic też nie zostało dostatecznie zbadane. Wszyscy są po prostu przepełnieni tajemnicami i jakimś podejrzanym gównem.

Szczegóły procesu Gaary nie były znane szerszej publice i to był przywilej, który chciał zachować dla siebie. Drugi mężczyzna zastanawiał się przez chwilę w milczeniu, wyglądając na zaintrygowanego.

– Jak dla mnie brzmi jak kłopot – zamruczał w zamyśleniu. – Gówna nie da się rozwikłać, eh? Jak myślisz, czy mogli zataić coś poza zasięgiem śledztwa?

– Czemu?

Drugi porzucił to co robił, by zwrócić na niego wzrok.

– Yakuza.

Naruto zaniemówił. Jak ten mężczyzna potrafił wyciągnąć cokolwiek z niejasnych błahostek, które mu przekazał?

– Dosłownie nie powiedziałem niczego przydatnego. Jak, u diabła, coś z tego wywnioskowałeś? – zażądał.

– Wszyscy mamy przeszłość, czyż nie? – powiedział mężczyzna, rzucając okiem na sztukę, zdobiącą ciało Naruto.

Dla większości ludzi atrament był niczym więcej, niż ładnym obrazkiem, ale bazując na spojrzeniu, jakim obdarzał go mężczyzna, ten wiedział lepiej. Naruto miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie będzie kopał głębiej.

– Dlaczego w ogóle cię to obchodzi? – chrząknął.

– Nie było, aż nie powiedziałeś mi o swojej sprawie. Wszystko inne to tylko część pracy – przyznał, po raz kolejny błyskając tym dziwnym uśmiechem, który wydawał się lubić.

– Hmm... yakuza. – Naruto mruknął do siebie. Drugi mężczyzna zmrużył na niego oczy.

– Chcesz mojej rady?

Naruto nie mógł powstrzymać się od podejrzliwego spojrzenia.

– Nie mogę ci zaufać.

Uśmiech mężczyzny zniknął, a jego twarz przybrała zamyślony wyraz. Przez moment obserwował Naruto zwężonymi oczami, po czym nieoczekiwanie uniósł przód koszuli.

– Whoa, co ty ro... – Naruto niemal natychmiast zamilkł, zaszokowany.

Pod ubraniem, na bladej skórze mężczyzny widniały ozdobne tatuaże. Tradycyjne i pełne kolorów. Nie zajęło mu długo rozpoznanie atramentu używanego typowo przez członków yakuzy. Zabrakło mu słów.

– Więc, zainteresowany? – mężczyzna zapytał, doprowadzając mundur do ładu. Choć był zaintrygowany, podejrzenia Naruto nie zniknęły.

– Dlaczego miałbyś mi to pokazywać? Mówić mi o tym? – zapytał, bliski zirytowania.

– Nie prowadzę już tamtego życia i odsiedziałem swoje. Gówniane sześć miesięcy w okręgowym pudle. Ale przynajmniej mam historie do opowiedzenia. Plus, jesteś słodki.

Naruto uniósł brew.

– Jestem zaszczycony, ale gram dla przeciwnej drużyny.

– Bez znaczenia, wciąż słodki – odbił mężczyzna, oferując mu kolejnego drinka. Z przyjemnością go przyjął, zadając następne pytanie.

– To wciąż nie tłumaczy, dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz. Często zdejmujesz koszulę przy nieznajomych? – Naruto zapytał, popijając alkohol. Jego towarzysz zachichotał.

– Nie. To, w co byłem zaangażowany nie jest tu zbytnio tajemnicą. Mogłeś wyjść teraz na prostą, ale wiem, że nie jesteś święty – powiedział, odciągając dłonią kołnierzyk koszuli blondyna i odsłaniając wymowny tatuaż.

Naruto oderwał rękę mężczyzny. Jego zmaganie wywołało uśmieszek.

– To nie tylko ładny obrazek. To piętno gangu.

Niebieskie oczy zwęziły się. Mężczyzna był ciut za bystry jak na jego gust.

– Dobra. Słucham. – W końcu się poddał. Drugi błysnął zadowolonym uśmiechem.

– Nie jesteś głupi, więc musisz wiedzieć, że yakuza zna sposoby na „obejście prawa i porządku" – założył, z czym Naruto się zgadzał. – Pieniądze i władza są walutami tego świata, a oni mają obie te rzeczy. Większość procesów z nimi związanych jest z biegu oddalana. Zwłaszcza tych, które dotyczą podziemnych gangów.

 _Akatsuki_ , momentalnie pomyślał Naruto.

– Co rozumiesz przez „podziemnych"? – Chciał wiedzieć.

– Cóż. – Mężczyzna westchnął, opierając się o kontuar. – Niektóre harówki, z którymi yakuza nie może lub nie chce sobie poradzić. To stamtąd niezależne organizacje podziemne biorą swoje pieniądze.

Niebieskie oczy Naruto rozbłysły szczerym zainteresowaniem.

– Mówisz podziemne, ale kto byłby najgłębiej?

– Hitmeni, przeważnie.

Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Czy Akatsuki mogło być grupą płatnych morderców? Świadek twierdził, że został sprzedany Akatsuki z zamiarem wyszkolenia go na żołnierza. Czy żołnierz w tym kontekście oznaczałby zabójcę do wynajęcia?

– A co z handlem ludźmi? – Próbował się dowiedzieć.

– To powszechne. Niektóre klany praktykują to jako podstawową pracę. Sprzedają głównie kobiety i dzieci – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

Blondyn zamyślił się. Gdyby Akatsuki pracowało dla yakuzy i specjalizowało się w płatnym zabijaniu, zeznania świadka mogły być prawdziwe. Jeśli tak, wnioski zostały najpewniej odrzucone w celu ochrony yakuzy. W takim przypadku Akatsuki rzeczywiście było w stanie kontrolować toczące się śledztwo, co oznaczało, iż Gaara wcale nie był aż tak niewinny. W przeciwnym razie nie zawracaliby sobie nim głowy.

– Czy istnieje jakiś powód, przez który yakuza _nie_ zabiłaby kogoś, kto z nimi zadarł? – spytał Naruto. Drugi mężczyzna wydawał się zaskoczony jego pytaniem.

– Wydaje mi się, że... jeśli pozbycie się go byłoby zbyt dużym ryzykiem, nie zrobiliby tego – spekulował.

Założenie mężczyzny zarówno uszczęśliwiło jak i zmartwiło Naruto. Gdyby jego podejrzenia były słuszne, Gaara mógłby zostać powiązany z ofiarami poprzez yakuzę. Lecz dopóki yakuza chciała chronić swoją fasadę, powiązanie nie zostałoby znalezione. Krótko mówiąc, obie strony spotkały się w tym samym ślepym zaułku. Yakuza sprawiała wrażenie chętnej do utrzymania niskiego profilu, a Naruto musiał znaleźć sposób, aby udowodnić niewinność Gaary lub zdmuchnąć osłonę yakuzy, nieuchronnie łącząc z nimi swojego klienta. Wydawało się, że ten, kto rozwiąże ten problem jako pierwszy będzie też ostatnim ocalałym. Z tą myślą Naruto wypił resztę drinka i wstał. Spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę, sapnięcie wydostało się z jego ust.

– Jak? Jak znalazłem cię w tak ogromnym mieście? Nie ma zbyt wielu byłych gangsterów spacerujących po okolicy. Yakuza nie wybacza – zauważył Naruto, zaczynając odczuwać miękki szum w głowie po zbyt wielu szklankach.

– Być może przeznaczenie, eh? – drugi zasugerował. Naruto prychnął, lecz tylko wzruszył ramionami z braku lepszych argumentów.

– Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to. Przydało mi się, więc dzięki – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę, oferując uścisk dłoni. Mężczyzna przyjął ofiarowaną rękę i kiwnął głową.

– Nie ma problemu, słodziaku. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz się zastanawiał dla której drużyny grać, wpadnij – powiedział, mrugając.

Naruto zachichotał i żartobliwie złożył pocałunek na dłoni, którą wciąż trzymał.

– Pewnie – obiecał, wreszcie puszczając rękę.

Z ostatnim krótkim uśmiechem zaczął iść do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka kroków dalej. Z zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy odwrócił się do drugiego mężczyzny.

– Ach, tak, chciałem zapytać... jak masz na imię?

Mężczyzna błysnął życzliwym uśmiechem, tym razem nie udawanym.

– Nazywam się Sai.

– Jestem ci coś winien, Sai.

* * *

Gaara nigdy nie miał tak wielkich oczekiwań, niezależnie od okoliczności. Nauczył się, że ten rodzaj naiwnego optymizmu najczęściej prowadzi do rozczarowania. Im mniej oczekiwał, tym mniej zawiedziony się czuł. Ta logika nie zrodziła się ze strachu przed zranieniem ani z obawy przed porażką, lecz opierała się na fakcie, iż wszelkie niepotrzebne uczucia były jedynie stratą czasu. Generalnie, jego filozofia działała doskonale. Jednakże dzisiaj, nawet jeśli trwało to przez sekundę, obudziło się w nim ludzkie rozproszenie.

Emocje, jak przypuszczał.

Wyzbył się ich dawno temu, nie znalazłszy dla nich praktycznego zastosowania. Więc naturalnie był zaskoczony niezapowiedzianym podekscytowaniem mrowiącym w jego żyłach. Zaintrygowało go to, ponieważ dawno zapomniał jak to jest odczuwać reakcje tak prymitywne. Zaskakujące było to, że nie czuł się nieprzyjemnie ani nawet niechętnie wobec tego uczucia, a jedynie jego przyczyny. Nadzieja Gaary na uzyskanie wolności urzeczywistniła się w postaci Uzumakiego Naruto, a namacalne spotkanie z mężczyzną wpłynęło na niego w nieoczekiwany sposób. W przeważającej części uznał to doświadczenie za fascynujące. A jednak coś go niepokoiło.

Dręczyło go, w jaki sposób kompletny nieznajomy był w stanie wyciągnąć z niego elementy, które miały dawno zniknąć. Nawet jeśli trwało to tylko mrugnięcie okiem, coś martwego wróciło do życia. Próbował o tym zapomnieć, starał się to wytłumaczyć, ale jego myśli wracały, by odtworzyć ich prawdziwy charakter. Nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać czy to było tylko jednorazowe zdarzenie, czy też coś, czego powtórzenia powinien się obawiać.

Wydawało się, że Uzumaki był kimś więcej, niż początkowo zakładał. Czasami życie wciąż go zaskakiwało.


	5. Palenie mostów

Naruto wyszedł wcześnie rano, aby złapać lot do domu. Miał dokładnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, żeby pójść do lekarza z Sakurą, sklecić ze sobą zaprezentowanie sprawy i polecieć z powrotem do Fuchu, by pojawić się w sądzie. Była już dwunasta, gdy Naruto czekał przed szpitalem na przybycie żony. Denerwował się. Nienawidził szpitali i nigdy nie zgodziłby się na przyjazd, gdyby nie Sakura. Wiedział, że to dla niej ważne. Marzyła o zostaniu matką przez całe życie, a odkrycie, że to może się nie zdarzyć było jak nóż w serce. Naruto także był gotowy na założenie rodziny, ale doszedł do wniosku, że życie bez potomstwa nie byłoby końcem świata. Nigdy nie powiedział tego Sakurze. Nie musiała wiedzieć.

– Naruto!

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i odwrócił się, by dostrzec, jak jego żona pospiesznie się zbliża. Kiedy do niego dotarła, posłał jej miły uśmiech.

– Nie spóźniłam się, prawda? – spytała Sakura, całując go szybko.

– Nie, nie martw się. Zdążymy na czas – zapewnił, prowadząc ją do wejścia.

Sterylny, szpitalny zapach sprawiał, że Naruto zakrztusił się. Chciał zawrócić i wyjść, ale ze względu na Sakurę nie zrobił tego.

– Czy to długo potrwa? – zapytał niecierpliwie Naruto. Sakura rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

– Wiem, że się spieszysz, i że szpital nie jest twoim ulubionym miejscem, ale ogarnij się. Przynajmniej udawaj, że cię to interesuje – prychnęła i ruszyła przed Naruto. Blondyn westchnął, leniwie podążając za nią. Dość długo, wywnioskował.

Minęła godzina nim nareszcie skończyli. Naruto nie tylko nienawidził szpitali samych w sobie, ale też nie był skłonny dawać im żadnego rodzaju własnych próbek, a już na pewno nie takich, które oddał tym razem.

– To było kurwa przeokropne. Mężczyzna nie powinien walić kapucyna w pokoju pachnącym chlorem i spermą – oświadczył Naruto, wielce zaniepokojony. Sakura nie próbowała powstrzymać chichotu.

– Cóż, nie będziesz musiał znowu tego robić. Myślę, że dostali to, czego potrzebowali – zapewniła.

– Jeśli nie, to wielka szkoda, bo nie zrobię tego ponownie – oświadczył z determinacją.

Sakura uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego czule. Jej kroki nagle się zatrzymały; ręka sięgnęła, by złapać Naruto za ramię w poszukiwaniu jego uwagi. Odwrócił twarz w jej stronę, będąc w stanie powiedzieć, że się martwi.

– Naruto... wiem, że sprawy ostatnio się posypały. Po prostu... proszę, nie poddawaj się, dobrze?

Naruto spojrzał w jej zielone oczy. Kiedy patrzył na smutną twarz kobiety, poczuł jak całe rozdrażnienie znika. To była twarz, w której się zakochał. Była taką piękną kobietą, choć może nie w konwencjonalnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Ciemnozielone oczy, wydatne usta i jasna skóra, wszystko dobrze uzupełnione jasnoróżowymi włosami. Niestety, ten ładny wygląd został niedawno przyćmiony mrocznym wyrazem bólu i gniewu. I wiedział, że raczej się to nie zmieni.

– Nie będę – powiedział w końcu.

Sakura rozjaśniła się i pokiwała radośnie głową. Naruto odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Miał nadzieję, że złożył obietnicę, której był w stanie dotrzymać.

+++  
Następny przystanek Naruto znajdował się w biurze. Udał się tam natychmiast po wizycie u lekarza. Wychodząc z windy, odczuł ulgę z powodu powrotu do środowiska pracy. Otaczanie się robotą stało się dla niego naturalniejsze niż cokolwiek innego.

– Cześć, Hinata – przywitał się z kobietą, siedzącą przy biurku przed jego biurem.

Kobieta podniosła wzrok i krótko skinęła głową. Rzadko się uśmiechała. Naruto uznał to za wielką stratę. Była piękną, młodą kobietą o niezwykłym kolorze oczu, długich, ciemnych włosach i jasnym licu. Uśmiech idealnie pasowałby do twarzy takiej jak ta. Sądząc jednak, że to nie jego sprawa, nigdy tego nie przytoczył.

– Witaj, jak minęła podróż? – spytała uprzejmie. Naruto odchrząknął.

– Było ciekawie.

Hinata znów skinęła głową, sztywno i obojętnie. Ten wyraz stale utrzymywał się na jej twarzy i ciągnął się za nią nawet po opuszczeniu biura. Zawsze była uprzejma, kiedy była w pracy. Poza nią, łapiąc za wieczornego drinka lub gdy wpadali na siebie na ulicy, nie wyglądała na ożywioną i nie mówiła głośniej, ale odpuszczała sobie przymusową uprzejmość, balansując na cienkiej krawędzi pomiędzy spokojem a bojaźliwością. Naruto od dawna zastanawiał się czy była po prostu nieśmiała, czy wręcz stoicka?

– Rozumiem. Nara Shikamaru prosił żebyś się z nim skontaktował – poinformowała. Naruto założył, że mężczyzna chce usłyszeć jak poszło spotkanie.

– Dobrze, odwiedzę go. Dziękuję.

Po szybkim zerknięciu na zegarek poszedł do biura Shikamaru. Przy właściwym wejściu zapukał do drzwi.

– Wejdź. – Znajomy głos potwierdził zza drzwi.

Naruto wszedł i podszedł do biurka przyjaciela, zajmując wolne miejsce obok niego. Shikamaru porzucił papierkową robotę i odwrócił się do blondyna.

– Słyszałem, że chciałeś się ze mną zobaczyć – powiedział Naruto. Drugi skinął głową.

– Tak, chciałem wiedzieć jak było na spotkaniu – przyznał Shikamaru. Naruto westchnął.

– Było... dziwnie – opisał. Shikamaru uniósł pytająco brew.

– Dziwnie? Brzmi wybitnie – skomentował, wyraźnie złośliwie. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.

– To nie było... to, czego się spodziewałem. To znaczy, on był zimny i onieśmielający, tak jak mi powiedziano, ale _cholera_ , ten facet wie jak sprawić byś poczuł się nieswojo.

– Jak to?

Naruto próbował znaleźć słowa, które opisałby to uczucie, ale niestety poniósł klęskę.

– Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Sam musiałbyś tego doświadczyć – wywnioskował. Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami.

– Cóż, to nawet nie to mnie interesuje. Chcę wiedzieć czy zaakceptowałeś pracę?

Blondyn pokiwał głową.

– Tak, zrobiłem to.

Shikamaru wydawał się zamyślony.

– Dlaczego?

To było uzasadnione pytanie. Naruto nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, nie brzmiąc mniej lub bardziej jak osoba niespełna rozumu.

– Rzucił mi wyzwanie.

Wzrok Shikamaru mówił wszystko. Słowa nie były konieczne. Naruto westchnął.

– Wiem, wiem. Ale znasz mnie, nie mógłbym odmówić wyzwaniu.

Shikamaru tylko potrząsnął głową. Ton jego wypowiedzi zabarwiła subtelna, osądzająca nuta.

– Tak, możesz, jeśli w grę wchodzi zabójczy maniak. W każdym razie powinieneś.

– On nie jest maniakiem. Mam nadzieję. I nie jestem aż tak głupi, żeby robić to tylko z powodu wyzwania. Wiem, że mogę wygrać – prychnął Naruto.

– Wystarczająco maniakalny – wymamrotał jego przyjaciel, ale zaraz po tym machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Nie martw się, nie wtrącam się. To twoja kariera, nie moja. Ale pamiętaj co mówiłem o zbyt dużym zaangażowaniu.

Naruto chrząknął. Musiał przyznać, że Shikamaru miał rację odnośnie jego pochopności. To nie było tak, jakby akceptował tak skomplikowaną sprawę z wielką łatwością. Ale było w tym coś niewytłumaczalnego i szczerze mówiąc, nie znał słów wystarczająco mocnych, by oddać to uczucie. Postanowił więc udzielić kolejnego najlepszego wyjaśnienia.

– Tak, pamiętam. Ale wiesz, czasem życie daje ci szansę, której nie możesz przegapić. To jedna z tych rzeczy, których dosłownie nie mogę przegapić. Po prostu mam to... uczucie. – Próbował uzasadnić Naruto.

Shikamaru uśmiechnął się, nawet wyjątkowo życzliwie. Naruto zawsze był taki: niecierpliwy i nieco niekontrolowany. Trzeba przyznać, że był to jeden z powodów, dla których Shikamaru tak go cenił. Blondyn miał twardą, wyważoną stronę siebie, swoistą osłonę do walki ze światem. Lecz pod nią wciąż mieszkało dziecko pełne życia. Choć obecnie leżało głęboko ukryte, wciąż szarpało struny jego serca. Słuchał tego dziecka, podążał za jego radami. To była umiejętność, którą większość dorosłych gubiła gdzieś po drodze. Shikamaru wątpił, by sam Naruto był tego świadomy i zapewne zaprzeczałby, gdyby ktoś to zauważył.

– Właśnie dlatego nawet nie próbuję cię od tego odwieść – przyznał Shikamaru. Naruto błysnął zadowolonym uśmiechem.

– Dzięki, Shika – powiedział i wstał. – Muszę iść, żeby zebrać jakieś papiery i zadzwonić do Sasuke.

– Taa, nie ma problemu – zapewnił Shikamaru.

On również się podniósł i poklepał Naruto po ramieniu. Blondyn zachichotał, pozwalając sobie na przyciągnięcie drugiego mężczyzny w niezapowiedziany uścisk. Choć się nie opierał, Shikamaru uznał to za warte niezręcznego chrząknięcia.

– Ogarnij dupę, to tylko przytulas – domagał się Naruto.

Z prychnięciem, Shikamaru w końcu odwzajemnił uścisk. Był zamkniętym w sobie mięciochem, wywnioskował Naruto.

– Nie martw się o mnie, kumplu. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Mężczyzna skinął głową z połowicznym, szczęśliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie mając nic więcej do omówienia, Naruto opuścił pokój. Kiedy zabrał kilka ważnych dokumentów ze swojego biura, zatrzymał się przy windach, żeby zadzwonić do Sasuke. Jak zwykle mężczyzna nie śpieszył się z odebraniem.

– Hej, idioto.

Niebieskie oczy przewróciły się w oczodołach.

– Tak, ja też cię kocham. Wróciłem.

– Jak poszło? – Od razu chciał wiedzieć Sasuke.

Co dziwne, blondyn wahał się w swojej odpowiedzi. Czemu, nie mógł stwierdzić.

– Cóż, przyjąłem.

– Hn.

Naruto parsknął.

– Twoje reakcje są absurdalnie nieistniejące.

Sasuke zachichotał.

– Skoro tak mówisz. Masz czas się spotkać?

Naruto spojrzał na zegarek. Była czternasta.

– Więc, wróciłem tylko na dzisiaj. Nadal muszę dziś wylecieć. Jednak myślę, że mogę poświęcić chwilę.

– Fajnie. Mam kolejny telefon, muszę spadać.

– Dobra. The Place?

– Tak.

Pół godziny później obaj pojawili się zgodnie z obietnicą. The Place było nie tylko świetnym barem, ale także wspaniałą restauracją. Żaden z nich nie jadł lunchu i chociaż czasu było za mało, postanowili go nie opuszczać. Czekając na jedzenie, Sasuke chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o jego wizycie w Fuchu.

– Więc przyjąłeś?

– Tak. – Naruto skinął głową.

Sasuke nagle zaczął wyglądać na zamyślonego i... spiętego. Zasadnicze napięcie wywołało w Naruto lekki niepokój. Sasuke wkrótce udowodnił, że jego odczucia były całkowicie uzasadnione.

– Czy naprawdę dasz sobie z tym radę? – Mężczyzna w końcu odważył się zapytać. Naruto zmrużył oczy na wątpliwości przyjaciela.

– A to nie ty zadajesz głupie pytania.

Sasuke przygryzł dolną wargę. To był tik nerwowy. Coś, co mężczyzna rzadko pokazywał, jeśli już to czuł. Blondyn natychmiast wiedział, że powie mu coś, co niekoniecznie chciał usłyszeć.

– Wiem, że jesteś dobry w swojej pracy. Tylko to wygląda jakbyś... brał to osobiście.

Naruto wciągnął głęboki wdech i odetchnął.

– Brzmisz jak Shika. Kurwa, co jest z wami, ludzie i waszym wyolbrzymianiem tej sytuacji?

Jego przyjaciel zadrwił z jego obronnej postawy.

– Kakashi dostrzegł trochę prawdy w twoich bzdurach, co?

Blondyn odmówił udzielenia odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego w milczeniu postanowił piorunować go niemym sprzeciwem. Sasuke tylko się roześmiał.

– Mówiłem ci, że on potrafi przejrzeć ludzi. A ty od początku byłeś przejrzysty – poinformował. Naruto chrząknął.

– Cóż, nie przejrzał Gaary.

Sasuke uniósł brew.

– Nazywasz go jego imieniem? Nigdy tego nie robisz.

Przygnębienie Naruto zaczęło narastać we frustrację. O co chodziło ludziom, którzy wtykali nosa w sprawy, które ich nie dotyczyły?

– Nie doszukuj się. To gówno znaczy – mruknął, bardziej dosadnie niż początkowo planował.

Zapadła cisza, zbyt napięta, by być wygodną. Sasuke nic nie powiedział, wyglądał na trochę zmartwionego, co nie było w jego stylu.

– Tak, do cholery, znaczy. Nidy tego nie robisz, nie bez powodu. To zbyt osobiste – przypomniał w końcu. Naruto prychnął i potrząsnął głową.

– Kiedy powiedziałem, że twoje reakcje nie istnieją, nie miałem na myśli, że to zła rzecz.

Zmartwiony wyraz twarzy Sasuke zniknął, zastąpiony bardziej rozgniewanym.

– Ty pieprzony kretynie, _posłuchaj mnie_ – zażądał.

Zaskoczony nagłą zmianą w głosie mężczyzny, Naruto uznał, że postąpi zgodnie z poleceniem. Wygląd Sasuke przeszedł przez etap domagającego się, nim osiągnął coś przypominającego frustrację. Mieszanka gniewu i niepokoju.

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od dwudziestu _walonych_ lat. Powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej, niż kłamać mi w twarz. Wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie jak brat. Wiesz cholernie dobrze, że nie pokazuję tej cholernej strony _nikomu_ innemu na tej gównianej planecie. Nie ma _pieprzonej_ opcji, że pozwolę ci przejść przez to gówno!

Naruto zamarł, słysząc podniesiony ton. Ludzie wokół nich patrzyli. Zawstydzony, usiłował się odezwać.

– Ja... Co- – próbował, ale mu przerwano.

– Nie, zamknij się, kurwa – warknął Sasuke, jego gniew nie miał litości. – Od momentu, kiedy przyszedłeś do mnie pytając o sprawę, wiedziałem, że to okropny pomysł. Odrzuciłeś zdrowy rozsądek, gdy tylko dostałeś ją w swoje ręce. Znam cię, od środka i na zewnątrz, i zaufaj mi - robisz to z niewłaściwych powodów.

Naruto rozejrzał się, czując się skrępowany i zawstydzony uwagą, jaką przyciągnęli. Nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować na niezwykłe zachowanie jego zazwyczaj społecznie-poprawnego przyjaciela.

– Straciłeś swój pieprzony rozum? Jesteśmy publicznie, kretynie – wyszeptał, może nawet syknął.

Jego pogląd nie wydawał się mieć najmniejszego wpływu na nastrój Sasuke. Mężczyzna wstał, dzięki czemu jego scena wydawała się jeszcze bardziej widowiskowa.

– Nie. Dbam. Kurwa. O to. Jak u diabła sam tego nie widzisz? Zaakceptowałeś wyzwanie od _masowego mordercy_.

Zakłopotanie Naruto szybko zniknęło, będąc teraz na dobrej drodze do irytacji.

– Shikamaru dzwonił do ciebie?

Przeszywające spojrzenie Sasuke ustało, choć tylko na chwilę.

– Tak, zadzwonił.

Naruto poczuł się zdradzony. Chociaż wiedział, że żaden z nich nie chciał jego krzywdy, czuł się szczerze zdradzony. Nie mieli prawa. Był jedynym, który miał podjąć tę decyzję, bez kwestionowania. Zbliżywszy się do granic swojego opanowania, blondyn wstał, by zmierzyć się z mężczyzną.

– Wiesz co? Pierdol się – splunął Naruto, nie przejmując się dłużej obserwującymi ich oczami.

Całe pomieszczenie ucichło. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na pojawienie się kelnera ze srogim wyrazem twarzy.

– Proszę panów, musicie opuścić lokal. Obaj – powiedział kelner, kaszląc niezręcznie. Naruto nie zawracał sobie głowy oderwaniem wzroku od Sasuke.

– Hn. I tak wychodziłem – stwierdził, nie rzucając okiem na kelnera.

Deklarując, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie zasługuje na jego uwagę, Naruto odwrócił się i wyszedł. Nie czuł potrzeby, by się odwracać. Gniew, który czuł był trudny do wyrażenia w słowach. Być może zareagował przesadnie, prawdopodobnie sam zrobił scenę, ale nie chciał pozwolić, by ktokolwiek skrytykował sposób, w jaki radził sobie w pracy, z której był naprawdę dumny. Nawet Sasuke.

Duszność w piersi zmusiła go do rozluźnienia krawatu.

– Naruto!

Blondyn wstrzymał kroki i odwrócił się na spotkanie wołającego za nim mężczyzny.

– Co?! Czego, _kurwa_ , chcesz?

Jego otwarta agresja zarobiła kilka zaszokowanych spojrzeń. Sasuke dotarł do niego, wyglądając na wściekłego i urażonego. Nie wstydził się uczynić tych uczuć oczywistymi.

– Nie odwracaj się do mnie plecami. Zasługuję na więcej.

Naruto zacisnął zęby. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że mężczyzna miał rację, ale nie miał nastroju na dalsze kłótnie.

– Nie mam na to energii. Życie w domu jest gówniane, wydaje się, że życie towarzyskie jest równie gówniane i według ciebie, będzie gówniane także w pracy. Naprawdę nie mam obowiązku ci się tłumaczyć.

Sasuke wyglądał na zranionego. Naruto doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego słowa tną głęboko, ale podobnie jak Sasuke. Blondyn nie miał już nic więcej do powiedzenia, odwrócił się, chcąc odejść. Zaledwie pół kroku dalej poczuł, jak szorstka ręka chwyta go za ramię i popycha na ścianę po lewej. Uderzenie było na tyle silne, by zsiniaczyć mu lewy policzek.

– Co do cho-.

– Przymknij się.

Jeśli to nie zgromadziło publiczności, świat stał się ślepy.

– Poważnie mam zamiar sprać cię na kwaśne jabłko – warknął Naruto. Wiedząc, że łatwo może mierzyć się z Sasuke, nie była to pusta obietnica.

– Nie zrobisz tego. – Sasuke zaprzeczył.

Odwrócił przyjaciela, niespodziewanie zdejmując kurtkę i kompletnie szokując go zdarciem własnej koszuli, odsłaniając tatuaże pod spodem. Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

– Co ty kurwa robisz? – wysyczał Naruto, rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła. Co było z mężczyznami, chcącymi się dla niego rozbierać? – Co _robisz_? Włóż to z powrotem!

Sasuke wykazał całkowity brak zainteresowania wszystkim, co powiedział blondyn, nie dostosowując się.

– Spójrz na nie – zażądał i rozłożył ramiona, aby lepiej zobaczył obrazy pokrywające skórę.

Następnie chwycił kołnierzyk koszuli blondyna, zmuszając go do rozpięcia jej, aby odsłonić podobny widok. Naruto nie miał szans z tym walczyć.

– To jest powód, dla którego _jesteś_ zobowiązany udzielić mi wyjaśnienia.

Naruto mógł jedynie wpatrywać się we wściekłe oczy drugiego. Jednak, po całkowitym zrozumieniu co się wydarzyło, nie miał pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć.

– Przeszliśmy razem przez _wszystko_. Kocham cię, cholera, i wiem że ty też mnie kochasz, więc nie rób mi tego, kurwa.

Naruto poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Wiedział, że to wszystko prawda. A fakt, że drugi mężczyzna musiał mu o tym przypomnieć sprawił, że poczuł się jakby zawiódł jako przyjaciel. Zawiódł jako brat. Ale nawet wtedy nie potrafił ujarzmić gniewu.

– Po prostu... przestań. Czego chcesz? – zapytał Naruto, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Sasuke zganił go za to, choć jedynie w milczeniu.

– Chcę tylko żebyś ze mną rozmawiał. Przestałeś to robić cholerne lata temu. Wiesz, jak mocno rani mnie to, że mnie odpychasz odkąd poślubiłeś tą kopiącą w złocie sukę? – Sasuke warknął, wyraźnie cierpiący i zgorzkniały.

Naruto poczuł, że jego gniew znów narasta.

– Nazwij ją tak jeszcze raz, tylko, kurwa, spróbuj.

Poczucie, że rozmowa dobiegła końca sprawiło, że zapadła cisza. Bledszy z nich w końcu przerwał napięte milczenie, mówiąc w sposób w jaki rzadko to robił.

– Nie potrzebuję krwi, która by nas łączyła. Jesteś moim bratem. Ale już nie jesteś sobą. Nie chcę cię stracić, po prostu porozmawiaj ze mną do cholery – błagał mężczyzna, łapiąc przyjaciela za ramię.

Naruto był rozdarty między swoimi emocjami a rzeczywistością. Połowa z niego chciała przytulić mężczyznę, a druga pobić go do nieprzytomności. Żeby tego uniknąć, obrał rolę żałosnego tchórza.

– Mam samolot do złapania – stwierdził i wyrwał się z uścisku Sasuke.

Wyzbywając się współczucia, odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

Kilka godzin później Naruto siedział w locie powrotnym do Fuchu. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o Sasuke. To nie tak, że on otwarcie wyrażał emocje, a już zwłaszcza nie takie, które widział wcześniej. Bolało patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciel cierpiał przez niego. Jeszcze bardziej bolała świadomość, że miał rację. Oddalili się. Naruto tego nie zauważył. Czy to czyniło go złym człowiekiem, złym przyjacielem? Może zawsze nim był. Ani on, ani Sasuke nie mieli dusz godnych poszczycenia. Żaden człowiek nie miał takiej, ale niektóre dusze były umazane błotem, którego nie dało się zmyć. Być może podświadome izolowanie się Naruto od Sasuke było żałosną próbą pozbycia się przeszłości, mimo iż wiedział, że nigdy mu się to nie uda. Marnowanie nadziei na coś niemożliwego było żałosne. Niedorzeczne, nawet.

Naruto westchnął. Był w rozsypce. Życie, na które tak ciężko pracował wydawało się rozpadać. Rozpadłoby się bez względu na wszystko. Teraz bał się, że mógł spalić mosty, których nie dało się naprawić a co dopiero wymienić.

Prezentacja sprawy wydawała się niemożliwa, gdy jego życie osobiste pastwiło się nad nim. Poczynił pewne postępy; zbudował obronę wokół nowych dowodów i niedawno ujawnionej niewiarygodności świadka. Łączenie tego z yakuzą było bezużyteczne, ponieważ z miejsca zostałoby odrzucone, zmuszając Naruto do zbudowania obrony wystarczająco silnej, aby uniemożliwić Akatsuki oskarżenie Gaary bez zrezygnowania z ich przykrywki. W tym momencie dowody nie były wystarczająco mocne, żeby mógł wyciągnąć tę kartę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Gaara gromadził olbrzymie ilości demaskujących informacji, które mogłyby mu pomóc w uczynieniu sprawy odpowiednio wiarygodnej. Głównym wyzywaniem było sprawienie, by mężczyzna zaczął mówić. Będzie musiał zyskać jakąś formę zaufania i miał pewność, że wciągnie go to głębiej w obsesję, którą zaczął formować. W ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin byłby już w sądzie, broniąc mężczyzny, który wpływał na jego życie bardziej niż to konieczne.

Lepiej żeby to było tego warte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i wyszłam na prostą, jeśli chodzi o zalegające rozdziały. Raczej nie prędko pojawi się nowy rozdział, większość mojego wolnego czasu pochłania praca i inne projekty. Mimo wszystko postaram się wrzucić coś niebawem.


	6. Masochistyczne tendencje

To był niezwykle zimny dzień. Wiatr wiał lodowato, przeszywając skórę Naruto. Obserwował budynek przed nim. Sąd. Wyglądał wprost onieśmielająco w swej oziębłej chwale. Naruto chciał czuć się trochę nerwowo, ale odepchnął to uczucie. Żeby móc działać bezbłędnie musiał pozbyć się wszelkich przeszkód. Naruto wiedział, że to właśnie moment, na który czekał od dłuższego czasu. Poprzedniej nocy doświadczył objawienia – nigdy więcej nie miałby do czynienia z tak wymagającą sprawą. To była jego jedyna szansa, żeby popchnąć się na krawędź. Wygranie tej sprawy wymagałoby użycia wszystkiego, co miał i był z tego powodu zachwycony. Odkąd opuścił ulice czekał na możliwość wykorzystania własnych umiejętności, tak by dały mu poczucie wyższości. Nie w arogancki sposób, ale w taki, w którym udowodniłby, że jest wart życia, które osiągnął.

Dłonie Naruto zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy wszedł przez wejście do budynku. Hol był wspaniały. Marmurowe podłogi, wysokie kolumny i pięknie pozłacany sufit. Wyjątkowo zachodni układ. Szczerze mówiąc, wystrój wnętrza budynku wydawał się nieco zbyt dopracowany, jak na okropności, które można było zobaczyć wewnątrz tych luksusowych ścian z drewna wiśniowego. To kłamcy i grzesznicy chodzili po tych marmurowych podłogach. Zawierało to w sobie jakąś groteskową poezję, jak przypuszczał. Odrywając wzrok od zachwycającej architektury, udał się na drugie piętro. Tam spotkał znajome twarze. Nieprzyjemnie znajome.

Naruto miał płynącą z głębi serca nadzieję, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna, Hyuuga Neji, nie był prokuratorem. Znał Hyuugę ze szkoły prawniczej, a do tego był kuzynem jego sekretarki, Hinaty. W szkole niezbyt się dogadywali i był prawie pewny, że ani trochę się to nie zmieniło. Mężczyzna był egocentryczny a ego miał zbyt duże dla własnego dobra. Jednak to, że mężczyzna był bucem nie było największym problemem – Hyuuga był także genialnym adwokatem, bliskim półki Naruto. Postępowania przeciwko niemu w sądzie nie należało lekceważyć.

Nerwowość znów zaczęła przedzierać się na powierzchnię, ale Naruto umiejętnie szybko ją zablokował. Podszedł do niewielkiego tłumu, zbierającego się pod salą sądową. Hyuuga odwrócił się do niego.

– Uzumaki – stwierdził Neji zimnym, suchym tonem, ale grzecznie się skłonił.

– Hyuuga – odpowiedział równie spokojnie Naruto i również się ukłonił.

Żaden z nich nie powiedział nic więcej. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Naruto nie miał też ochoty ujawniać, że zupełnie zapomniał przeczytać aktu oskarżenia. Czasami wątpił w tą tak zwaną błyskotliwość zawodową, z której był znany.

Naruto sprawdził godzinę. Przyjechał kilka minut za wcześnie. Czekanie tylko podsycało jego niepokój. Denerwował się, jak dobrze będzie w stanie zachować spokój. Dowiedzenie się, że Hyuuga będzie jego przeciwnikiem nie pomagało, ale Naruto wiedział, że to będzie jego szansa, żeby zabłysnąć i był zdeterminowany, by jak najlepiej ją wykorzystać.

Para dużych drzwi za jego plecami otworzyła się ze skrzypnięciem.

– Mają państwo pozwolenie, by wejść – odrzekła młoda kobieta, prawdopodobnie asystentka prawna.

Ci na korytarzu weszli do środka. Wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca. Naruto usiadł z przodu, a Hyuuga przy stole obok niego. Naruto zerknął na swoją konkurencję. Hyuuga siedział sam. Wyglądało na to, że poszkodowany usiadł z tyłu. Mimo wszystko, to nowe, ostrzejsze żądanie wyraziło zbyt wielu ludzi, by można było zmieścić ich przy jednym stole. Naruto zmrużył oczy, patrząc na osoby za nim. Poszkodowany został określony jako „rodzina", ale nic bardziej mylnego. Krwiożerczy kryminaliści, oto kim byli, co do jednego. Pokryci mafijnymi tatuażami, bezwstydnie wystawionymi na widoku.

Naruto potrząsnął głową, wyczuwając ironię tego. Sala sądowa pełna yakuzy jako poszkodowanych. System był zepsuty do szpiku kości. Ale choć bezwstydni co do swoich zamiarów, musieli znaleźć się w głębokim bagnie, skoro wybrali tak ryzykowną ścieżkę z powodu jednego faceta. Jeśli nic innego, Gaara musiał być dla nich niebezpieczny.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Wiedząc, kogo one przepuszczą, wstrzymał oddech. Dlaczego, nadal nie wiedział.

Cały pokój patrzył, jak Gaara wchodzi do środka, prowadzony przez strażników. Nie było osoby, której spojrzenie nie skierowało się na podobnego do człowieka potwora, który nigdy nie przestawał wywoływać niepokoju, gdziekolwiek by się nie udał, ale Naruto miał szczególne problemy z oderwaniem od niego wzroku. Mężczyzna zakuty w kajdanki usiadł obok Naruto, a następnie został przykuty łańcuchem do stołu. Potrzeba było kilku kontrolowanych wdechów, zanim odważył się stanąć twarzą w twarz z rudzielcem. Gdy tylko się odwrócił, by na niego spojrzeć, zorientował się że hipnotyzuje go zielony kolor, którym zachwycał się od początku. Tak jak wtedy, jego serce zabiło mocniej. Musiał walczyć, aby pozostać skupionym.

– Jak samopoczucie? – Naruto zadał obowiązkowe pytanie, ukrywając chęć wiercenia się.

Gaara obserwował go w ciszy, dłużej niż to konieczne.

– W porządku.

Naruto zapomniał jak niski był głos mężczyzny. Chciał się wzdrygnąć, ale nie każde pragnienie warte było swojej ceny.

– Dobrze. Bo to nie będzie łatwe – powiedział Naruto.

– Łatwe nie jest zabawne.

Niebieskie oczy zwęziły się. Te słowa zirytowały ich właściciela.

– Zabawne czy nie, to Neji Hyuuga. Zaraz po mnie, on jest najlepszym z najlepszych – sprecyzował Naruto, próbując wyklarować sytuację i wskazał na mężczyznę po jego prawej stronie.

– Wiem. – Gaara nie spojrzał we właściwym kierunki, nim odpowiedział.

Było coś w tonie mężczyzny, co sprawiło, że Naruto drgnął zarówno z obrzydzenia jak i aprobaty. Uważał, żeby tego nie okazać.

– Racja – wymamrotał, chętny do zmiany tematu. – Obrona obraca się wokół nowych dowodów i błędów świadka. To wszystko, co mamy.

Gaara skinął głową, nic poza tym.

– Pytania? – spytał Naruto, przeglądając niektóre dokumenty, które wyjął. Był zbyt niespokojny, by zrozumieć choć słowo z tego, co czytał.

Gaara nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią, ciesząc się niespokojną postawą blondyna.

– Dowiedziałeś się o yakuzie, prawda?

Naruto zwrócił wzrok na drugiego mężczyznę, nieco zaskoczony. Skąd mógł to wiedzieć?

– Wiedziałem, że to zrobisz – powiedział Gaara, unosząc kąciki ust w uśmieszku.

Naruto nie zareagował. Nie chciał dać mu satysfakcji. A ponieważ Gaara już wiedział, nie było to konieczne.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, gdy otworzyły się kolejne drzwi. Sędzia, mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce, wkroczył do pokoju i podszedł do swojego stanowiska. Rzucił okiem na przekazaną mu teczkę, a potem odchrząknął, przemawiając do sali. Naruto udzielił rudzielcowi jeszcze jednej rady w ostatniej sekundzie.

– Ponieważ to tylko przesłuchanie, prawdopodobnie nie będziesz musiał mówić ani słowa. Trzymajmy się tego – wyszeptał Naruto i poczuł pewną satysfakcję ze zirytowanego spojrzenia, które otrzymał w zamian.

Uderzenie młotka sędziego rozeszło się echem po całym pomieszczeniu.

– Cisza i porządek są wymagane na sali sądowej. Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj, aby przeprowadzić rozprawę w sprawie morderstwa pierwszego stopnia. Oskarżony, Sabaku Gaara. Podczas przesłuchania rozważona zostanie potrzeba ponownego rozpatrzenia sprawy. Na początek, proszę prokuraturę o zabranie głosu – powiedział sędzia.

Hyuuga wstał zgodnie z żądaniem, wyjął swoje notatki i podzielił się ich zawartością z salą.

– W przypadku pana Sabaku Gaary, prokuratura domaga się zaostrzenia wyroku wydanego w 2007 roku i obecnie występuje o karę śmierci.

Naruto zwrócił spojrzenie na Gaarę. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniem był nieludzko pozbawioną emocji pustką. Słowa prokuratora nie miały na niego żadnego wpływu.

– W odpowiedzi na żądania oskarżonego o ponowne rozpatrzenie wyroku, prokuratura uznaje je za nieuzasadnione. Pierwotny wyrok został wydany na podstawie fizycznych dowodów zebranych z miejsca zbrodni. Ponadto naoczny świadek, Sarutobi Konohamaru, pod przysięgą zidentyfikował pana Sabaku jako sprawcę. Decyzja oskarżonego o ukryciu swojej przeszłości również oddaje silne wrażenie kryminalnych przyzwyczajeń. Oskarżony nie przyznaje się do winy, jednak nie potrafi on wyjaśnić dowodów znalezionych na miejscu zdarzenia ani zeznań naocznego świadka, który go zidentyfikował. Czynniki te dowodzą, że pierwotne orzeczenie było słuszne i uzasadnia ono dalszą, surowszą karę.

Hyuuga opuścił notatki, wskazując, że na razie skończył.

– Żadnych pytań. Dziękuję. – Sędzia poinstruował Hyuugę, aby zajął miejsce. – Obrona, wystąp.

Naruto wstał i obejrzał się przez ramię. Ludzie siedzący za nim wyglądali na równie niewzruszonych co Gaara. Aby uniknąć niepotrzebnych opóźnień, oderwał wzrok. Postanowił nie wyjmować notatek, przystępując do prezentacji swojej obrony.

– Obrona uznaje ponowny proces nie tylko za ważny względem prawa, lecz także humanitarny, ponieważ oczywistym jest, iż zarzuty są druzgocąco wadliwe. Domaganie się kary śmierci jest w tym momencie bezpodstawne, nie wspominając o niezgodności prawnej. Pierwotny wyrok opierał się na fizycznych dowodach znalezionych na miejscu zbrodni. Jak udowodniono, broń, na której odnaleziono odcisk palca oskarżonego została zarejestrowana na oskarżonego, ale zgłoszono wcześniej, iż została skradziona. Powinno to uczynić tę broń dowodem unieważnionym.

Nie musiał patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że Hyuuga skrzywił się, co znowu dało mu powód do stłumienia niewłaściwego uśmieszku.

– Jeśli zaś chodzi o świadka, jasne jest, że zeznania nie są już wiarygodnym źródłem ze względu na nieujawnianie istotnych szczegółów. Motywy tych działań są nieznane, a jego słowa nie warte poważnego rozważania. Stąd domagamy się, by świadek poddał się ocenie psychologicznej, w celu uzasadnienia ich wiarygodności. A jeśli chodzi o „brakujące" lata oskarżonego – są one co prawda niezwyczajne, ale nie ma dowodów potwierdzających powiązania przestępcze.

Naruto zakończył przemowę i wrócił na miejsce, zgodnie z instrukcjami sędziego.

– Czy prokuratura chciałaby kontynuować? – zapytał sędzia.

Hyuuga skinął głową i ponownie wstał.

– Ze względu na zgłoszenie kradzieży, obrona wydaje się uważać, że broń, z której pobrano odcisk palca nie powinna być wykorzystywana jako dowód. Twierdzimy, iż wniosek ten jest nieważny, ponieważ zgłoszenie kradzieży nigdy nie zostało złożone pod nazwiskiem oskarżonego. Pseudonim nie jest wiarygodny. Odważylibyśmy się nawet zasugerować, że skoro morderstwo było zaplanowane, to dlaczego by nie zgłosić kradzieży broni, aby mieć pewność, iż nie zostanie ona użyta przeciwko oskarżonemu?

Naruto zacisnął szczękę. Kwestia, którą poruszył Hyuuga byłaby trudna do odrzucenia. Broń mogła rzeczywiście zostać skradziona jedynie na pokaz, ale na razie nie było sposobu, żeby udowodnić, że jest inaczej.

– Nie uważamy, że świadek jest niegodny zaufania, ale przejdzie przez psychologiczne badania przesiewowe, by udowodnić, iż jest wiarygodny względem prawa, jeśli Wysoki Sąd tak zadecyduje.

Sędzia skinął głową, dając znak, by zajął miejsce.

– Czy obrona chciałaby kontynuować?

– Tak, Wysoki Sądzie – odpowiedział Naruto i ponownie wstał.

– Zgłoszenie zaginięcia broni pod pseudonimem nie powinno stanowić problemu z prawnego punktu widzenia. Udowodniono, że alias należał do mojego klienta, co dowodzi, iż użycie tej broni jako dowodu jest niesprawiedliwe. Jeśli prokuratura podejrzewa nieuzasadnione zgłoszenie skradzionej własności, powinna poświęcić temu osobne śledztwo. Dopóki nie można tego udowodnić, nie powinno się tolerować założeń odbiegających od dowiedzionych faktów. Dodatkowo obrona zdecydowanie przemawia przeciwko wiarygodności świadka. Topór, który ukrył świadek, zawierał kluczowe dowody, co należy wziąć pod uwagę. Niezidentyfikowanego DNA nie można zamieść pod dywan.

– Czy dysponuje pan dokumentami, które udowadniają, że DNA faktycznie nie należy do oskarżonego? – Sędzia wydawał się zamyślony.

– Tak, Wysoki Sądzie – potwierdził Naruto. – Dokumenty powinny być w pańskim posiadaniu.

Sędzia zanucił w zamyśleniu, przerzucając stos papierów. Zadowolony wyraz przecinający jego twarz wskazywał, że papierkowa robota się zgadzała. Zapisawszy kilka słów, podniósł wzrok na dwóch prawników.

– Cóż, wydaje się, że ze strony obrony wszystko już wyjaśniono. Czy prokuratura ma coś do dodania?

– Nie. Na chwilę obecną nie – odpowiedział Hyuuga, a ton jego głosu obniżył się odrobinę. Wpadał w irytację.

Naruto był zadowolony. Hyuuga musiał przybyć na rozprawę, wiedząc, że ponowne rozpatrzenie sprawy będzie mniej lub bardziej nieuniknione. Nie było sposobu, żeby wykluczyć możliwość, iż w grę wchodziła osoba trzecia. Ponowna rozprawa była bliska stania się faktem, ale to nie znaczyło, że z wygraną będzie tak samo.

Sędzia wstał, opuszczając młotek.

– Oddalę się, żeby podjąć decyzję. Nikt nie może opuścić sali dopóki decyzja nie będzie ostateczna– odrzekł sędzia i wyszedł.

Pokój wypełnił się cichym mamrotaniem. Naruto odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Gaarę. Spojrzenie zostało odwzajemnione. Tak jak oczekiwał, twarz mężczyzny pozbawiona była wszelkiego wyrazu. Naruto poczuł się zirytowany własną niezdolnością do zrozumienia myśli drugiego mężczyzny.

– Damy radę. Przynajmniej do ponownego rozpatrzenia sprawy – zapewnił.

Gaara skinął głową. Wydawał się zadowolony. Naruto obserwował go w milczeniu, by być obserwowanym w zamian. Chciał, żeby Gaara coś powiedział.

– Naprawdę nie jesteś gadatliwym człowiekiem, prawda? – Blondyn prychnął w końcu.

Twarz Gaary pozostała pustym płótnem i nie padło żadne słowo. To był beznadziejny przypadek. Naruto sapnął i odwrócił się w drugą stronę.

Uznawał działania rudzielca, a może ich brak, za wkurzające. Czasami nawet rozwścieczające. Teraz, kiedy tak o tym myślał, wszystko w Gaarze było wkurzające. Jego intensywne spojrzenie, ten nienaturalnie niski głos oraz brak ekspresji. Dlaczego więc tak bardzo chciał wyciągnąć go z pierdla? Dlaczego ustalenie, co kryło się pod powierzchnią przerodziło się w obsesję? Od czasu do czasu Naruto zdawało się, że dostrzegał... coś w oczach rudego. Ilekroć tak się działo, Naruto chciał trzymać się szansy na przedarcie się przez zimny front. Był uzależniony od irytacji, którą wabił go Gaara. Dawało mu to potrzebę przezwyciężenia tego.

Naruto wystraszył się, czując niepodziewany dotyk. Chłodny powiew powietrza uderzył go w szyję. Para krwistoczerwonych ust musnęła jego skórę, gdy szeptały:

– Twoja potrzeba usłyszenia, jak mówię, wydaje się... obsesyjna.

Naruto zadrżał gwałtownie, a drugi mężczyzna musiał to zauważyć. Zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek na jego twarzy sprawiał, że było to oczywiste i wydawał się z tego powodu całkiem szczęśliwy. Naruto czuł, jak jego irytacja rośnie. Za każdym razem, gdy Gaara był w stanie wymusić na nim ludzkie odruchy, w Naruto zwiększała się potrzeba zajścia za skórę rudzielca. Wiedział, że mężczyzna go testuje, wiedział o tym, ale nadal nie mógł powstrzymać się od mimowolnej reakcji.

Naruto przełknął ślinę, nie nerwowo, ale niekomfortowo i odmówił samemu sobie innej reakcji.

– Radzę ci nie nawiązywać fizycznego kontaktu. Możesz zostać wyrzucony z przesłuchania – oznajmił profesjonalnie Naruto. Gaara z zaciekawieniem przechylił głowę.

– Czy sprawiłem, że czujesz się nieswojo? – spytał drwiącym tonem. Naruto zacisnął zęby.

– Nie byłbyś do tego zdolny – syknął.

Wiedział, podobnie jak Gaara, że to było zuchwałe kłamstwo. To dało blondynowi powód do wściekłości na samego siebie. Nędznie zawiódł w zachowaniu spokoju. Czuł się słaby i żałosny. Takie poczucie niższości było mu obce. Jednak wiedział, że to kolejne wyzwanie. Byłby w stanie to przezwyciężyć. Musiał.

– Musisz być masochistą, skoro przyjąłeś tą robotę. – Gaara kontynuował swoją prowokacyjną gadkę.

Naruto rzucił rudemu przeszywające spojrzenie. Był na dobrej drodze, by poczuć coś większego niż irytacja.

– Tak jak ty, oferując mi ją – warknął.

Rudzielec uniósł pytająco brew, wciąż rozbawiony. Naruto odpowiedział równie okropnym uśmieszkiem, pochylił się bliżej i, nie szczędząc złośliwości, zaszydził. Przez chwilę pozwolił całemu profesjonalizmowi wylecieć przez okno.

– Wiedziałeś w co się pakujesz. Wiesz, że rozerwę cię na strzępy. I nie możesz się doczekać, aż to się stanie.

W oczach Gaary błysnęło zaskoczenie. Wydawał się zmieszany jego nagłą śmiałością. Naruto jasno dał do zrozumienia, że podobało mu się zaskakiwanie mężczyzny, podobnie jak jemu Naruto. Zaniechali dalszej wymiany słów i po prostu czekali w milczeniu na powrót sędziego. Po minucie lub dwóch mężczyzna ponownie pojawił się w pokoju. Stanął, odchrząknął i przemówił.

– Decyzja została podjęta.

Zainteresowanie Naruto wzrosło. Był dziwnie ciekawy werdyktu.

– Wszystkie elementy sprawy muszą być klarowne przed przystąpieniem do procesu. Z tegoż powodu świadek zostanie wysłany na poddanie się ocenie psychologicznej. Kolejna rozprawa odbędzie się po uzyskaniu wyników – oświadczył sędzia i uderzył młotkiem zakańczając.

Naruto był... zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się kolejnego przesłuchania. Wydawało się to niezwykłe. Jednak to nie była zła wiadomość. Dałoby to im więcej czasu na wzmocnienie obrony. Wystarczająco zadowolony, pouczył rudego co będzie dalej.

– Zostaniesz zabrany z powrotem do więzienia Fuchu. Umówiłem nas na spotkanie za godzinę. Tam się zobaczymy – powiedział Naruto, nawet nie rzucając na niego okiem. Szczerze mówiąc, utrzymywanie profesjonalnego języka zaczynało przypominać prawdziwą walkę.

Brak odpowiedzi. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że się jej spodziewał. Gaara wstał i pozwolił strażnikom odprowadzić go. Naruto nie mógł powstrzymać się od patrzenia, jak mężczyzna odchodzi. Wciąż czuł się przytłoczony jego obecnością. Nie w dobry, ale też nie w zły sposób. W ciężki i niebezpieczny, ale ekscytujący sposób. To najdokładniejszy opis tego wrażenia, o jakim mógł pomyśleć. Zdezorientowało go to. Było zbyt... inne. Od wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Gdy tylko mężczyzna zniknął z pola widzenia, uczucie zniknęło. Znów mógł oddychać.

+++  
Znowu tu był. W tym przygnębiającym pokoju, otoczonym tymi samymi przygnębiającym ścianami i chorobliwą pustką, siedząc na tym samym niewygodnym krześle, czekając na pojawienie się klienta. Jiraiyi dzisiaj nie było. Wyglądało na to, że miał dzień wolny. Był czwartek, zbliżał się weekend, ale Naruto miał wrażenie, że nie był w odpowiedniej pozycji do marzenia o dniu wolnym. Nie z obciążeniem pracą, czekającą na wykonanie. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, drugie przesłuchanie odbędzie się w poniedziałek, być może we wtorek. Naruto nie mógł się doczekać, aż usłyszy ostateczny werdykt. Był przekonany, że zostanie przeprowadzona ponowna rozprawa, ale nie było sposobu, by mieć całkowitą pewność. Wiedział, że nie będzie mógł się zrelaksować przed ostateczną decyzją, więc dzień wolny i tak poszedłby na zmarnowanie.

Znajome kliknięcie drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując twarz, z którą rozstał się zaledwie godzinę temu. Oddech Naruto znów był bliski uwięźnięciu, ale tym razem udało mu się go załagodzić. Gaara usiadł naprzeciwko niego, tak jak ostatnim razem. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego. W jakiś sposób zupełnie zapomniał, co powiedzieć. I choć próbował, po prostu nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Ścisnął grzbiet nosa, starając się odzyskać koncentrację.

– Kurwa – mruknął głośno.

Gaara chrząknął.

– Ogarnij się.

Naruto natychmiast znów zaczął skwierczeć z irytacji. Dlaczego pozwalał mężczyźnie mówić do niego w tak obraźliwy sposób? A co ważniejsze, dlaczego pozwalał na to samemu sobie? Był przyzwyczajony do wysłuchiwania zamkniętych w sobie psychopatów, mamroczących obraźliwe bzdury, ale został wyszkolony aby to ignorować.

– Moja cierpliwość do ciebie się kończy. Musisz mi coś dać – sapnął Naruto. Gaara wydawał się dziwnie rozczarowany.

– Hn. Nie sądziłem, że poddasz się tak łatwo – powiedział. Naruto silił się na zachowanie spokoju.

– Chociaż lubię twoją małą grę, będziesz gnił w celi śmierci, jeśli nie zaczniesz mówić. Nawet ja nie mogę dokonywać cudów – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Gaara udzielił odpowiedzi w mgnieniu oka.

– Jesteś moim cudem.

Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Jak miał zinterpretować coś takiego, nie mówiąc już o odpowiedzi?

– Nawet nie zapytam – westchnął, przewracając oczami.

Zapadła krótka cisza, pozostawiając lukę do namysłu. Jego cudem, huh? Blondyn zdał sobie sprawę, że ten dziwaczny komentarz nieźle go zaskoczył. Gaara wydawał się tego nie zauważać.

– Musisz upewnić się, że proces się powtórzy – zażądał nagle mężczyzna.

Naruto uniósł głowę, napotykając spojrzenie drugiego. Jego irytacja zniknęła, gdy tylko ich oczy się spotkały. Nie wiedział jak ani dlaczego, ale te zielone oczy wpatrzone w jego niebieskie tęczówki bardzo wyraźnie mówiły, że nie mogą mu pomóc. Nie teraz, nie tutaj. Były rzeczy, których nie można było powiedzieć na głos. To objawienie sprawiło, że Naruto zadał sobie pytanie, czy naprawdę jest gotów zdeptać swoją moralność jeszcze bardziej. Jego zadaniem było uwolnienie klientów od wszelkiego rodzaju kar, bez względu na wszystko. Ale miał swoje ograniczenia. Bezpośrednie przyznanie się do winy uniemożliwiłoby mu przedstawienie tego mężczyzny w sądzie jako niewinnego. Gdyby to faktycznie stało się czymś więcej niż tylko pracą, wpłynęłoby to również na jego osobiste wartości. Czy przyszłoby mu czegoś żałować?

Naruto ponownie westchnął. Kogo on próbował oszukać? Nie byłby w stanie się z tego wydostać, nawet gdyby chciał. Ale to nie znaczyło, że musiał to polubić. I użył tonu, który jasno wskazywał, że tego nie robił.

– W porządku.

Gaara mógł mieć jakąś odpowiedź, ale blondyn zadecydował, że nie zostanie, by ją usłyszeć. Zamiast tego wstał, zebrał swoje rzeczy i odwrócił się do wyjścia, nawet nie spoglądając na drugiego mężczyznę. Był gotowy, by zostawić go samego, ale zatrzymało go nagłe brzęczenie łańcuchów. Sam dźwięk wystarczył, by go zatrzymać, ale okazało się również, że łańcuchy ustąpiły bardziej, niż się spodziewał. Mógł to stwierdzić, ponieważ mężczyzna mocno trzymał go za nadgarstek, utrzymując go w miejscu. Zrozumienie co się dokładnie dzieje zajęło Naruto trochę czasu, ale gdy sytuacja się rozjaśniła, jego kolana osłabły.

Naruto spojrzał w dół i zobaczył dotykającą go dłoń. Nie miał pojęcia co o tym sądzić. Do pewnego stopnia mu to przeszkadzało. A także coś jeszcze. Coś, na co, co dziwne, nie miał słów.

– Wiesz... mam ten magiczny przycisk, który w ciągu kilku sekund ściągnie strażników, którzy cię zabiorą – stwierdził Naruto.

Gaara uśmiechnął się.

– Tak, ale nie zrobisz tego, czyż nie?

 _Pieprz się_ , pomyślał bezdźwięcznie Naruto.

– Naprawdę chcesz przetestować własne szczęście? – zapytał, próbując ukryć śmieszne uczucie narastające w środku.

Mężczyzna odchylił głowę.

– Nie wierzę w szczęście.

Wokół nich zapadła ciężka cisza i pozostała tam przez długi czas. Zbyt długi. Lekki niepokój Naruto przerodził się w coś, co powodowało ucisk jego klatki piersiowej. To było nieznane. Zaczęło go to przerażać.

– Czego chcesz? – Naruto w końcu przełamał gęstniejące napięcie.

Ponownie spojrzał na bladą dłoń. Dotyk był zimny. Mógł się łatwo uwolnić, ale nie zrobił tego. Czemu, nie miał pojęcia. Najwyraźniej drugi mężczyzna był świadomy, że nie miał na to odpowiedzi.

– Uświadom sobie, czemu nie próbujesz się uwolnić.

Jego głos brzmiał... spokojnie. Naruto podniósł wzrok, by napotkać zieleń. Dziwne uczucie w nim szybko się wzmocniło. Chwilę po tych słowach, Naruto cofnął rękę. Nie tak agresywnie, jak planował. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na drugim mężczyźnie. Wiedział, jak jego zimna skorupa pęka. Czuł jak się kruszy, niczym cienki lód, słyszał jak się roztrzaskuje. Nie był pewien co ma powiedzieć.

– Wrócę jutro – stwierdził w końcu i pospiesznie odwrócił się do wyjścia.

Nie musiał patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że usta mężczyzny zdobił zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek.

+++  
Kilka godzin później Naruto siedział na podłodze swojego pokoju hotelowego, wpatrując się w lustro naprzeciwko. Był mocno wyczerpany. Co właściwie nie było niczym dziwnym.

Dźwignął się na nogi i podszedł do wysokiego lustra ustawionego obok łóżka. Widok w nim można było określić jedynie jako przygnębiający. Cienie wokół oczu, które zamiast swojego zwykłego, żywego odcienia błękitu, były teraz blade i wyblakłe; kolor jego skóry zazwyczaj dotkniętej słońcem był teraz anemiczny. Nie był osobą, która dobrze radzi sobie ze stresem. Nie z tak intensywnym jak ten.

Jego styl życia odbijał się na nim od kilku lat, ale jednocześnie był niczym narkotyk. Nie potrafił przestać. Nie chciał przestawać. To było wszystko co miał. Był uzależniony od poczucia, jakie dawała mu wygrana sprawa. To słodkie uczucie pewnego rodzaju euforii. Rok po roku ten pośpiech pokonywał zmęczenie. Czasami zastanawiał się kiedy to przestanie wystarczać. Nigdy nie był narkomanem, oprócz rekreacyjnej części, ale odważył się założyć, że jego styl życia był niebezpiecznie zbliżony do tego, jaki prowadził nałogowiec od lat głęboko pogrążony w wyniszczającym uzależnieniu. Pogoń za hajem zawsze kończyła się fizycznym i psychicznym rozerwaniem na strzępy. Być może to jego uzależnienie było jeszcze gorsze niż uzależnienie od ćpania. Zwykle prędzej czy później taka nędza się kończyła. Jego uzależnienie wydawało się jednak ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

Naruto stał tak przed lustrem, użalając się nad sobą, gdy nagle przez głowę przeszła mu myśl o Sasuke.

– Szlag.

Naprawdę schrzanił. Wiedział o tym, ale był zbyt wielkim kutasem, by zadzwonić i przeprosić. Wtrącanie się Sasuke było nieuzasadnione, nie zmienił zdania. Po prostu bał się, że straci jedyną osobę, o którą kiedykolwiek naprawdę się troszczył, ale jednocześnie był zbyt samolubny, by przyznać się do błędu.

Naruto nie chciał już dłużej trwać w nienawiści do samego siebie. Opuścił miejsce przed lustrem, podszedł do swojej walizki i wyciągnął laptopa, którego przywiózł ze sobą. Uznał, że najlepiej będzie spisać swoje przemyślenia. Po to, by pozbyć się ich ze swojego systemu. O śledztwie, o wszystkim.

Zajęło mu trochę czasu, nim wymyślił jak zacząć. Doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej jest o tym nie myśleć.

_„Ta notatka zostanie napisana z osobistego punktu widzenia. Nie będzie wykorzystywana w żadnym postępowaniu sądowym._

_Jestem zmęczony. Jestem rozdarty na strzępy. Przeważnie przez samego siebie, ale jest ktoś jeszcze._

_Sabaku Gaara jest moim klientem. Gaara jest skazanym mordercą. Zastrzelił, zadźgał i poćwiartował siedem istot ludzkich. A przynajmniej tak zostało na razie zawyrokowane. Moim zadaniem jest dowiedzenie, że te oskarżenia są bezpodstawne. Jestem dobry w swojej pracy, naprawdę. Lecz tym razem... to nie wystarczy. Tym razem wszystko jest inne. Gaara osiągnął coś, czego nikt inny nie osiągnął. Nawet moja żona. Ten mężczyzna przewyższył moją własną żonę w czynieniu mnie niestabilnym emocjonalnie._

_Dzisiaj mnie dotknął. Wziął mnie za rękę. To nie było agresywne ani nieprzyjemne. Ale to mnie przestraszyło. Wystraszyłem się, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie próbowałem się uwolnić. Mógłbym wytłumaczyć sobie brak działania elementem zaskoczenia, ale to byłoby właśnie tym – wymówką. Jest coś w tym mężczyźnie, co przyprawia mnie o dreszcze i drgawki. Sprawia, że moje serce przyspiesza. I nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego? Czy ja się go boję?_

_Nie tylko tych kilka dni, w których uznałem istnienie Gaary, mnie załamuje. Od kilku lat moje życie jest niebezpiecznie bliskie upadkowi. W jakiś sposób nawet lata spędzone po gorszej stronie prawa były bardziej stabilne niż to, co teraz desperacko próbuję utrzymać w całości. Kocham moją żonę. Ale już nie jestem w niej zakochany. Jestem do niej przywiązany. Lubię ją. Nadal chcę sprawić, żeby wszystko było dobrze, chcę tego. Po prostu nie jestem pewien, czy potrafię. Czy można zakochać się dwa razy w tej samej osobie? Sposób, w jaki Gaara na mnie wpływa, jeszcze bardziej osłabia moje skupienie na naprawieniu relacji z żoną. W jakiś sposób ostatnie kilka dni sprawiło, że zacząłem się zastanawiać czy po prostu chowałem się za ładnym obrazkiem. To sprawiło, że uwierzyłem, że istnieje coś więcej niż to, co mam. Coś, co powinienem zrobić, ale nie robię._

_Mam co do siebie wątpliwości. Po raz pierwszy wątpię w samego siebie jako prawnika. Jako człowieka. Jestem zmieszany tą sprawą, tym klientem. Jestem prawie pewien, że Gaara jest daleki od niewinności. Ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mam nic przeciwko. Czemu? Dlaczego nie obchodzi mnie, że prawdopodobnie poćwiartował siedem osób? Dlaczego wyciągnięcie go to wszystko o czym mogę myśleć? Nienawidzę go, ale jednocześnie nie. Jestem nim zniesmaczony i ciągnie mnie do niego. Jestem zdezorientowany."_

Im więcej Naruto pisał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sasuke miał całkowitą rację. Shikamaru też. W pewnym sensie wiedział o tym od początku. Ale przyznanie tego było czymś zbyt dużym dla jego profesjonalnej dumy. Teraz czuł się jak idiota. Jednak to nie wystarczyło, by zmienić jego zdanie w tej sprawie. Może powinno. Nie wiedział.

_„Kiedy to piszę, odkrywam, że odnajduję nowe sposoby myślenia. Zarówno dobre jak i złe. Myślę, że to dobry znak, że wciąż jestem w stanie odróżnić te dwie rzeczy. Odkrywam anielskie jasności ciemnej strony. Czuję, jak jestem wciągany z powrotem w tą niekończącą się pustkę prawdziwej natury ludzkiej. Ale nie uważam tego za obrzydliwe. Myślę, że to... interesujące. Prawdopodobnie powinienem się martwić, może być przerażony. Ale nie. Po prostu nie mogę się do tego zmusić._

_Mam teraz kilka godzin na ułożenie obrony tak idealnej, że nic się przez nią nie przebije. Gaara mi nie pomoże. Nie może mi pomóc. To brzmi wymownie, prawda?_

_Nazwał mnie swoim cudem. I choć to śmieszne, teraz czuję się pod presją, żeby nim być. Czy będę w stanie sprostać temu tytułowi? Chyba tak. Był tego taki pewien, więc chyba będę musiał."_

Naruto poczuł, że skończył analizować swoje myśli. Zapisał dokument i zamknął laptopa. Nie był pewny, dlaczego to zapisał. Może chciał się upewnić, że myśli się nie zgubią. W ten sposób byłyby bezpieczne.

Opadł na łóżko i zatrzymał się, by spojrzeć na sufit. To nudny odcień bieli. Matowy kolor zdawał się dobrze symbolizować jego obecne życie. Miał dość tego, jak skończył. Zdobył wszystko, o czym marzył a teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak niebezpieczne było posiadanie marzeń.

Mogłeś po prostu dostać to, czego chciałeś. A potem wcale tego nie lubić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że miło się czytało. W każdym razie mam dla Was kilka spraw organizacyjnych.
> 
> – Następne rozdziały będą znacznie dłuższe niż do tej pory, ale nie mogę powiedzieć o nich zbyt wiele. Po prostu ich nie czytałam. Może wydawać się to dziwne, ale od teraz będę szła na totalny żywioł, jeśli chodzi o dalsze części tej historii. To będzie dla mnie takie samo zaskoczenie, jak dla Was.
> 
> – Wszystkie rozdziały są już na bieżąco na AO3, podobnie jak moja inna praca ( z czasem będzie ich więcej). Prawdopodobnie, gdy już ogarnę swój wolny czas.
> 
> – Co prowadzi do innej części, czyli aktualizacje. Zdecydowałam, że rozdział będzie pojawiał się raz na tydzień/dwa tygodnie, naprzemiennie z LKSSJ.
> 
> To tyle. Do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale.


End file.
